Finding Hope Within Darkness
by lostmoonchild
Summary: It's been five years since the truth came out about Hari Uchiha. Now the time's come for Haku to face the monster with his sister's face.
1. Prologue

lostmoonchild: -looks around- What is this? I know it's a story but what is this? -checks notebook- OMG… It's the sequel to _In Darkness_! Holy crap! I'm seriously hoping to see a bunch of the people that was kind enough to review _In Darkness _in this story so let's get started! Oh, and thanks to everybody who left a vote regarding the title of the story! You guys are seriously awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Prologue

**W**e were Ying and Yang, light and dark. I was her as she was me. Our attacks were one but could be two in any given situation. Our souls even appeared to be one but had been split into two halves.

We were the Uchiha twins.

I was born first, loved and hated by our insane mother. She was born shortly after, hated with passions unknown by our mother. It was her that people pitied. It was me that people could not hear.

Then one day, somebody did hear me screaming for help. Our aunt, the one person that Hari had wanted dead, had heard me screaming for help and answered my screams. She had tried to help my sister but came a few years too late. By the time she came, my sister was lost in the darkness.

"_I hate it. Everybody thinks that Hari's the one that needs to be pitied just because Mother ignored her very existence. What about me? Why does everybody just hear her screaming and they never heard me? Didn't I scream just as loud as she did? Didn't I scream louder? Why didn't anybody hear?"_

It was too late for my sister but it wasn't too late for me. Our aunt had pulled me away from the dark and had pleaded for Sasuke to listen to what we didn't say out loud. _"If Hari's as scared as Haku is, then you could lose both of them. Just listen to what they have to say, what their eyes say that their mouths refuse to speak. If you do, you'll see a whole different side to them that you never thought possible."_

The years passed by and changes came. Our little brother was born, delivered by my sister's own hand. Our father came into our lives and came back to Konoha. He became the parent that we needed.

When we were fifteen, Hari killed him while he slept. Father hadn't been the first one that she had killed but it was nearly impossible to connect her to any of the murders around Konoha and even to the string of suicides. She locked our brother in a closet with cleaning supplies. If he hadn't been found when he was, he would have died. He must have had somebody watching over him that day since he escaped without any brain damage.

It was when we were fifteen that I met Sanyu Tsuki. She had been transferred over to Konoha from Suna after beating the living hell out of Lord Kazekage's brother.

We started dating shortly after we met.

My sister was furious when she discovered that I was seeing a girl and was pushed so close to the edge that she fell. Driven by her own sorrow and insanity, by the darkness that lived within her, she tried to kill Sanyu in front of everybody. Hari was declared the winner of the match and soon she and I fought.

There was no winner, I suppose, since everybody had discovered that she was the one that was killing everybody. She vanished for a few hours and we had gotten into a fight again. This time, our aunt came and they got into it while I was unconscious.

When I came to, Sasuke was in the hospital room with me. _"Haku, I'm sorry that I didn't notice anything sooner."_

It's been five years since the day that my sister fled Konoha. We pick up rumors every now and then of something that she's behind but so far we've been unable to confirm anything regarding her location.

My name is Uchiha Haku. I am twenty years old and I know that there is nothing left of my sister to save. Incase God doesn't show, I'm going to do my best to send the monster that my twin has become straight back to hell.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, the prologue's done (yes, I know it's short) and I should have chapter one in time for the next update so read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's an update! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I have somewhat high expectations for this story and I can tell already that I'm going to have a headache from the opposing personalities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

The clouds hung over the village as I watched a few of my fellow ANBU members bring a survivor of some attack to the hospital. I knew from the unnamed shinobi's injuries who had caused those injuries and I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me. Hari was calling for me through others.

There was no way that Naruto was letting me out of the village when he got this report. Sasuke and Sakura weren't even allowed on missions that took them anywhere that Hari had been spotted. Those that had spotted my sister didn't come back in one piece. Sometimes they didn't come back at all.

Some believe that twins don't share a bond that reaches beyond understanding. Others do believe. Hari and I have a bond that can't be broken. It's through that bond that I can feel the chaos that creates her mind. All sense of right and wrong is gone there; replaced by a need to make the human race something else. Something… stronger.

What was she trying to do? Did she honestly believe that combining an animal's DNA with a human's was going to create something that had no willpower? At least a dozen of her escaped failed experiments had escaped and managed to find their way to Konoha. All but two of them died shortly after arriving and their corpses had given us a glimpse into what she was doing. Even the remaining two would probably be better off dead since their days are spent in constant agony.

Hari, my one and only sister, why are you doing this to innocent people? You and I both know that you can sneak into Konoha so why be so cruel to complete strangers? What had they done to you to deserve your cruelty?

Distantly I remember something that I heard once as a child. A madman's actions have no logical reasoning to anybody other than himself.

"Boot to the head."

Sanyu laughs as one hand rests on her swollen belly and the other becomes tangled in my hair. "Boot to the head" is something that I began saying when our baby in her womb kicks while my ear is pressed against the large mound that we call her stomach. For some reason Sanyu finds the 'boot to the head' saying funny. "Haku, we need to talk." Sanyu tells me with a serious expression on her face.

"Baby or Hari?"

"Both."

Uh-oh. The Leaf shinobi had better watch out on this one cause the Sand kunoichi will fight dirty. It's just a law of nature on that one. I doubt any Sand shinobi knows how to fight clean. "By some miracle that Hari does come back, she won't live here with us or be near the baby for any reason." I tell her quickly.

Sanyu's eyes narrow dangerously at me. "Are you even aware of the news that's going around outside the village now? That Inuzuka boy told me that word's already been spreading for months that a new generation of the Uchiha clan is going to be born." There's venom in her voice now. "I'm sure you're sister's already heard and if she hasn't, she will soon enough."

I want to say that Hari will leave our baby alone but I'm not stupid enough to believe that she will. I'll keep you and the baby safe." I murmur as I move to kiss her. "I love you both so much."

"Just be careful, Haku. I have this terrible feeling that something's going to happen."

-End POV-

* * *

-Hari's POV-

A furious scream escapes my lips as I throw my glass against a wall, effectively shattering it into pieces. A new generation of Uchihas is beginning and I know exactly who started it.

_She stole him from us. The whore from Suna stole him and now her filth is being introduced into our family!_

The words whisper in my mind as I sit cross-legged on the floor, my fingers tangling in my hair as I begin to rock back and forth. The whore from Suna. Than Sanyu girl. Wretched slut.

_We must stop it from being born._

It's too dangerous to enter Konoha. The whore will be watched by ANBU now.

_You made them forget before. Make them forget again. You can do that. It's not that hard._

No, I need a new plan of action before I can do anything. They'll be expecting me to do something soon. That's why the let the information leak. They're expecting a tantrum and they'll be waiting for me to attack them while furious. No, I need a calm head for this one.

_Grandfather's plans failed. They were good plans. Madara's plans were good too. We'll combine them. They'll work for sure now that the nine-tails is Hokage. They won't let him out of the village unprotected._

Yes, yes, we'll do that. I'll combine their plans. Nobody will stop me from doing what's needed. Naruto will send a good team to stop me since he can't leave. Haku will be there because he'll have no choice but to send my brother.

_We can make him ours again. No more Sanyu. No more baby. No more Shinta too. We'll do like we did to Father that night._  
And Sakura and Sasuke will be given Father's fate. Their babies will die too. Then it'll just be Haku and me. He won't like what I'll do at first but he'll see that he belongs to me. No one else can have him and he'll understand that sooner or later.

Slowly I stop rocking and stare at the broken glass on the floor. I have experiments that need tending to and maybe none of them have died yet.

As I get up, I smile to myself. Today I think I'll play with one of the shinobi that I recently caught.

_Let's use him._

Yes, we'll use him. We'll have him and Naruto bring my brother here to stay forever with me.

Today the fun begins once again and this time, I have no desires to stop.

-End POV-

* * *

-Haku's POV-

The other clans were smart when it came to bringing in new genes. If there's one thing that the Uchiha clan was known for, it was the varying degrees of mental issues brought on by constant inbreeding. I'm afraid for my and Sanyu's baby but maybe our baby will be safe.

Whatever future may be given to us, I know that it'll involve the monster with my sister's face. The one thing it won't involve is my sister getting her hands on my baby.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Chapter is done! Okay, I'll try to update again next week but I make no promises. Due to my computer's unfortunate (but timely) death, I'll be getting a new computer sometime next month if I'm lucky.


	3. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Okay, I've got a new computer so I'm happy and that means my updates might be a little more predictable. Of course with hunting season around the corner, I make no promises. Anyway, I'll probably lose a reader or two but this story may or may not contain a bit of incest. Right now I'm not entirely sure but looking back at Hari's reactions with others being in her brother's life kind of points towards that. Anyway, with that taken care of I'd like to thank everybody for being so patient and for your reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Two

_This is a dream. This is only a dream. I'm safe in my bed next to Sanyu who happens to be pregnant with our baby._

_If this is a dream… then why does it hurt?_

_With each beat that my heart makes, another wave of pain rushes through my veins. With each breath that's forced past my lips, my lungs feel as if they're being torn apart. Every time my skin touches the chains that hold me or the cloth that covers me, it feels as if my flesh is being torn away from my muscles._

_I can hear someone enter the room but I don't dare open my eyes. If there's a light on, surely it'll burn. "My poor Haku," a familiar voice murmurs as cold hands cup my cheeks._

_My eyes shoot open and I find myself staring into my sister's beautiful face. She looks older now but she's still beautiful. It's as if the darkness that consumed her hadn't warped her looks, but increased them._

_Including the insanity that's reflected in her eyes._

"_Hari." I whisper as she rests her head on my upper abdomen and wraps her arms around my waist._

"_I miss you so much, big brother."_

_I don't answer for a moment, trying to take in my surroundings. I can't tell exactly where we are but the room looks like it's an operating room. "Hari, what have you done?" I ask when I see the blood pooled on the floor._

_Hari's eyes close as she holds me tighter, one of her hands slowly moving. "Humans are flawed. I making us better. I'll make it so you and I live on forever and ever. You'll see, just you wait." Hari answers._

_I jerk when her hand rests over my butt, successfully forcing her away from me. "I don't want to live forever!" I shout at her._

_Hurt flashes in her eyes for a moment. "It's because of her, isn't it?" Something dangerous flashes in her eyes. "That wretch from Suna?" Her fingers start to tangle themselves in her dark hair. "I'll make her go away."_

"_If you touch her then I'll never forgive you." I snarl. "I'll kill you myself if you so much as lay a hand on her!"_

_If Hari heard my threat she didn't make any acknowledgement towards it. If I told her that I'd leave Konoha just to be with her again, would she listen? I don't know and that's what makes her so dangerous. I watch as she talks to herself, planning how to take me back from everybody that's ever cared about me. "I can lock you up and destroy Konoha with the Bijuu. I know where to find them. Capturing Naruto and taking away the Kyuubi should be easy enough." Shit! She's talking about killing Naruto?_

"_Hari! My Hari, listen to me." I tell her quickly._

_She stops and looks at me, her eyes now dull. "Yes, my Haku?" She responds softly._

"_Don't kill the Hokage." I will the chains that bind me to vanish and they do. "If you do that then every single one of the Kages will want to kill you. Gaara especially."_

_The look on her face tells me that she had forgotten about Gaara. "I need all nine to get the tenth." Hari says softly. "I need them for what I want to do."_

_Suddenly a look of fury crosses her features and a scream escapes her lips. With fear pounding through my veins, I run over to the door and throw it open to find-_

The sour taste of acid and vomit fill my mouth as I throw myself out of bed, unable to make it to the bathroom. Sanyu hurries up and kneels beside me, rubbing my back as I finish. "Haku? Haku, what happened? Are you okay?" Sanyu asks with worry in her voice.

My entire body trembles as the acid burns the back of my throat. "She's going to kill the Hokage." I whisper as I quickly get up. "I need to warn the Hokage."

She doesn't move as I dress, her eyes remaining focused on me. "Haku, are you sure?" There's an undertone of fear in her voice that makes me stop and look at her. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"It was through our bond." I answer.

The vomit on the floor is bothering her but the knowledge that my sister's going to attempt to kill Naruto is bothering her even more. That damn nesting urge can be held off for a little while but immediate danger to a village leader's life is more important. "Go tell him." Sanyu answers. "I'll take care of this."

Even if I had cleaned up the vomit myself, she would have gone after it a few minutes later apparently seeing something that I couldn't see. Women's pregnancy habits were really weird but thankfully I had some experience with that thanks to Sakura. May Sasuke have help the next time he gets her pregnant.

There was something in the cool night air that made me more anxious. Hari wanted to get Naruto because of the Kyuubi but she needed to get the first eight first and that couldn't be done alone. It took two Akatsuki members just to get Ichibi from Gaara and the same number was required to take the rest of the Bijuu. Only Naruto escaped and now it seemed that his luck would run out if Hari got her way.

But how could she get Naruto without setting foot within Konoha? Did she have followers yet or was she working alone? Either way I knew that Naruto needed to be told. Measures needed to be taken to protect the Hokage from the insane monster known as Hari Uchiha.

Even Sanyu would need to be protected from my sister. She was pregnant with my child and I knew full well that Hari's furious. Mix her insanity in with her fury then there'd be no stopping her for very long.

When I arrived, Naruto was waiting for me as if he knew full well that I'd be coming to see him. "One our shinobi was located and brought back here." Naruto tells me with a solemn look. "Hari had him held prisoner for some time."

"I need to talk to you about Hari. She wants the Kyuubi for some plan that deals with a tenth Bijuu. She said that she couldn't get the tenth without the first nine."

Something flickers in Naruto's eyes and for a moment I'm curious about what's going on in his mind. "Come inside. We'll discuss what you know compared to what we've been told." Naruto explains with a sigh. "You know, Haku, I never imagined that it would be your sister that betrayed Konoha."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I mutter knowing full well he could hear me.

"You were a solemn and angry boy. Now we all know and see the reason why." Naruto takes a seat at his desk and motions for me to sit down. Instead of sitting, I choose to stand as a shinobi should before his Kage. "Haku, what I'm about to tell you is confidential. Very few people alive today know what I'm about to tell you."

"Sir?"

The blonde Hokage leans forward, his eyes deathly serious. His face tells me that lives are counting on my silence. A single word to anybody could get somebody killed. No. A single word will get everybody in the world killed and all by my sister's hand.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm listening to "Once Upon a December" and I got to thinking that maybe I should leave the chapter here to get you guys wondering what I'm planning. What is it that's so important that lives depend on Haku's silence? To find out, you're gonna have to leave a review so I'll get my butt moving to post the next chapter. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! I'd like to thank you for the review, I still love reading them even if it was one. Um, here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure and I'm certain that I'm going to have quite a few people screaming in complete disbelief at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Three

The night's calm as I stare at the village, watching as the lights go out one by one. Konoha's people are all going to bed and all of them are unaware of what's about to take place this night. I hope Sasuke and Sakura will find it in their hearts to forgive me for what I'm going to do tonight and that the village won't despise me like they've despised my father.

Father, if you were alive today would you bow your head in shame at what I'm going to do? I'm about to walk your footsteps. Will you forgive me? Will mother be pleased with my actions tonight? Was she pleased when Hari killed all of those people and controlled so many others?

As I move through the night I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. Let the village think of me as a traitor like my sister. Sasuke, I'm sorry for the shame I'm about to put you and the rest of the family through. Shinta, don't hate me yet. Hate our sister for what she's done and pity her for the insanity that controls her.

Some part of me says not to do this but there's no turning back. I make the hand seals before I take aim and inhale sharply before exhaling. A torrent of flames fills the apartment just like that night many years ago when Hari forced me to burn Sakura's apartment building to the ground. A murderer then, a murderer now.

ANBU members begin to appear after I flee the scene and I begin to attack various shinobi. Some part of me takes pride in the looks of shock and fear that crosses their features as I dig my kunai into their throats. When I look into their dying eyes, they realize the ultimate truth and know that it's too late for them to change. "Haku!" Sasuke shouts when he sees me.

I hesitate a moment, wanting to bow my head in shame but I don't. My sharingan flares at Sasuke and his eyes turn red in response. "Hari was right to leave this place." I inform Sasuke. "There's nothing here worth protecting."

Hurt flashes in his eyes for a moment before anger shows. "What about your family?" Sasuke demands.

"What family?" I snarl back trying not to respond to the way he flinches. "You just kept us because you were afraid of our mother. Then Shinta was born and our mother died but you kept him because you knew that Father would want to see us!"

He charges at me and I draw my kunai. As we move around each other we can almost see the other's thoughts. He doesn't understand why I'm doing this. I don't understand why he's not trying harder. We don't understand the other's motives at the moment and one day I know he will.

A hiss of pain leaves his lips when I slice his arm open, watching as crimson liquid turned black in the night. Tearing my headband from my forehead, I toss it to the ground. "Tell Naruto that we will come back and it will be finished." I say coldly to him.

In a flurry of leaves, I vanish from my uncle's sight just in time to see a deeper hurt in his eyes.

-Sasuke's POV-

Rage fills the room and I can feel the stares as I stand before Naruto's desk. The other ANBU captains watch me carefully and search for any signs that would dub me as a traitor as well. "He said that?" Naruto asks with a frown.

I frown as well. There's something wrong with how he looks and a single glance at everybody who has ever had a mission with him or was around him for so long knows that he's planning something. No one thinks twice when he's compulsive since that's in his nature. When he actually stops to plan something that we all worry. Planning just isn't his thing and we all know it. "Lord Hokage, we must take into account that the Uchiha twins had this planned from the beginning." Neji states calmly.

"Haku was always more loyal to Konoha and its people!" I snap at the Hyuuga.

"Yes, and Hari was studying to be a medic at the age of seven." Neji reminds me. "We all thought that they would be great assets to the village and now they've both betrayed Konoha."

"Haku wouldn't!" I shout angrily.

"Seven shinobi are dead, Sasuke." Kakashi says patiently. "A dozen others are injured and that includes you."

As if on cue, the wound on my arm throbs a little. Haku wouldn't have betrayed Konoha. Hari had already done that but not Haku. He had never followed his sister's leads. Instead she followed his. Was it possible that the two children that I had practically raised since birth had truly betrayed Konoha? Did the three years I spend away from them make them believe that betraying their home was how things were supposed to be?

"I want to talk to Sasuke alone. Leave us." The tone in Naruto's voice leaves no room for argument and quickly we're the only ones in the room. "Sasuke-teme…"

"I know my nephew, Naruto. He would have died long before he betrayed Konoha." I try to reason with the blonde-haired Hokage. "Sanyu's still here. He wouldn't have left her behind."

Naruto closes his eyes for a moment before sighing. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but as of now your nephew is officially a missing-nin just like his sister." Naruto says with a solemn look.

I frown slightly in response. That wasn't his normal "I'm really sorry this happened" look. That was more his "I'm pretending to be sorry but don't worry about it" look. The bastard knows more than what he's letting on right now. "What are you planning?" I ask cautiously.

"I want Sanyu moved closer to your and Sakura's home. If she complains then have her come and see me." A grin spreads across his face and suddenly I understand exactly what's going on in his head.

Smirking slightly in response, I bow slightly and reply with a slightly mocking tone that would have gotten other shinobi into deep trouble, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

As I leave Naruto's office, I prepare myself for the tears that's bound to be waiting for me at home.

"It's not true!"

I dodge another flying kunai as Sakura tries to calm Sanyu down, telling her that she's putting the baby under stress. "Sanyu, Lord Hokage declared him a missing-nin earlier this evening." I tell her cautiously.

Tears roll down her face as her hands rest on her abdomen. Once upon a time I would have questioned if the baby truly was Haku's but I saw the look in his eyes whenever he saw her. Haku truly loved Sanyu with his entire being and whatever his reasons were, I could almost swear that one of his reasons was the pregnant woman that was crying. "There has to be some mistake." Sakura says softly.

"I saw him with my own eyes."

I hate telling them this and I can see that they hate hearing it but there's no escaping it. By morning word will have spread that Uchiha Haku killed seven shinobi and wounded a dozen more. By that afternoon everybody would know that he's a missing-nin and they need to be prepared to face the village. They were barely forgiving with Itachi and myself. They wouldn't be so kind when it came to Haku and Hari.

Hiccups leave Sanyu's lips as she curls herself around her belly as if trying to protect the unborn baby from the words that leave our lips. "No," she whispers with fierce determination. "Haku didn't abandon the village. Whatever his reasons… he's coming home as soon as its done."

Ladies and gentlemen, meet the determination of a pregnant woman that's fiercely in love. Let's just see if Naruto can handle her wrath.

-End POV-

* * *

lostmoonchild: Another chapter done and ready to be posted for you all to view. I know I'm not worthy of your reviews but it would make me so happy to hear what you guys have to say about how the story's going so far. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter four. Anybody who has ever heard me talk about incest knows that I only like incest when its between: Itachi/Sasuke, any of the Sand Siblings, or between Inuyasha/Sesshomaru. I am in no way promoting it but if somebody gets off with their family member then I'm not going to judge seeing as I'll write the occasional incest thing. Let's face it too, ladies and gents, any clan ever mentioned in Naruto basically performed incest and only brought in new members to make their clan stronger. With that said, I begin the chapter again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter Four

-Haku's POV-

I don't dare breathe as I stare into my sister's eyes and into the insanity that rages beneath the excitement that's reflected. "You betrayed Konoha?" There's questioning in her voice as if she doesn't believe me. "You _actually_ betrayed Konoha?"

"You were right." I tell her softly. It's as if I'm afraid that she'll know the reasons behind my killing some of Konoha's shinobi and wounding others. "There wasn't anything left there. It was just a shell of what it once was."

Hari steps up to me and tangled her fingers into my hair with a look of adoration in her eyes. "What about that Suna whore?" Hari questions. "You loved her the last I knew. You got her pregnant."

Shit. She actually knew that Sanyu was pregnant? Fuck me. No, wait, Hari probably would if I let her and I wasn't about to let my little sister know what I felt like inside of her. "No one said that the baby was mine." I respond. "Besides, I never truly loved her."

Interest shows in my sister's eyes. "You never did?" Hari questioned.

"Not the way I love you."

Something flashes in my sister's eyes as she looks at me with a questioning expression. She knew that I wasn't in love with her like that and yet some part of her kept hoping. What part of her longed for me as a lover instead of as a brother? "Prove it." Hari breathed as she pressed herself against me.

"How?"

"Love me."

May the gods forgive me for indulging in this sin. May Hari never realize that it wasn't her that I thought of while I touched her and kissed her lips. Hell, I hoped that Sanyu never tried to kill me when I returned to Konoha. If she tried to kill me then I'd be a dead man.

Gasps leave Hari's lips when I hit a sensitive spot within her and I hiss when her nails dig into my shoulder blades. Her muscles tighten around me as her entire body shudders. Despite feeling her release, I'm unable to find my own release when the knowledge that my little sister is the one whose legs I'm between. Pulling out of her, I quickly move away from her. "Haku?" I don't dare look at her face knowing that it's flushed and lust is in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Hari wraps her arms around me and nuzzles my neck. "You'll stop feeling guilty about it soon. Our family's been into incest for years." Hari reminds me. "Mother wasn't a Uchiha like us and neither was Sakura. We just never knew anybody in our family who had such feelings for each other that we do."

At the moment I felt only hatred for her. No amount of water would wash her off of me or wash away her taste. How could I look at our family in the eye again? How could I even look Sanyu in the eye knowing that I had done one of the most taboo acts in the world?

I stiffen as she kisses my neck and hear a small giggle leave her lips. "What?" I ask with a small frown.

"I'm just happy that you're here with me." Hari responds as she hugs me tightly. "Haku, you want to know what I'm going to do?"

"What?" I really don't care but the tone she's using is a clear indication that it's something I should be worried about.

"I'm going to make Mother and Father sorry."

"They're dead, stupid." Can she hear the disgust in my voice? The wondering about how she intends on making Mother and Father suffer when they're dead.

Hari just smiles at me, her eyes dancing with excitement. "I'm going to bring them back. Everybody that ever died I'm going to bring back. Can't you see it? An army of undead shinobi attacking Konoha? It's brilliant." Hari giggles.

"Don't be stupid. You can't bring back the dead."

"Can so! I did it once. Grandfather did it too with the Hokage bodies. Then that stupid old man stopped Yondaime from showing up."

I frown slightly in response. "Can you imagine Naruto's reaction if he were to see his father then?" I question.

Hari's eyes narrow slightly before she rests her chin on my shoulder. I want to take a shower and scrub the top layer of my skin off and she's not letting me. "That's right. Yondaime is Naruto's father." Hari muses softly. "Well, fuck. I guess it'll be an epic battle or something. Yondaime versus Rokudaime. Father versus son." Excitement flashes in her eyes. "Any idea where his mother's buried?"

Oh, geez. Was my sister honestly that psychopathic that she'd willingly dig up Naruto's parents just to screw with his head? "Let me guess. When Naruto's half dead, you'll steal Kyuubi from his body just to get Jubi."

"Exactly." Hari smiles. "The Uzumaki bloodline even has this interesting tidbit that can be useful to the shinobi world if it's harnessed properly and sold for the right price."

"What?"

"They can live longer than most so if Kyuubi were to be taken from Naruto, he'd survive." She pauses a moment. "For a short time anyway. If we can figure out how they do it then we can harness it and sell it to the highest bidder."

Fuck. Hokage-sama, do you realize how much danger you're in right now? "You're picking this up from Madara's schemes too, aren't you?" I ask finally.

"Mmm-hmm. Our family had some good ideas that would have worked if Orochimaru and Madara had simply thought to put their plans together."

My heart races against my chest as she gives me one more hug. "I'm so glad you're here, big brother. I want so much for you to see the new world that I'm going to create." Hari says softly. "I was so lonely."

I mustn't feel sorry for her now. I can't afford to give my sister any sympathy or else I'll risk falling into her world and that's one place I can't go. My baby needs me to stay on the right side of the line. "I know." I tell her. "Don't worry. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. Was Sasuke upset?"

"Yes."

Hari frowns slightly for a moment and I almost dared myself to hope that she'd just turn herself in. "Maybe I can keep him alive in our new world." Hari tells me. "Of course I'll kill Shinta and Sakura. Kakashi will have to die too. Everybody that won't serve a purpose in our new world will die."

"Yes." I agree softly.

"I'm happy you're here with me, big brother. In a little while, Sasuke'll be here too. Everybody that's worth keeping alive will be here. They'll just have to wear collars like animals."

As she moves away from me, I can hear her giggling. There's no hope for my sister. The darkness that lived within her now controls her entire being. The Hari that I had known existed was gone forever and with my actions against Konoha… I closed my eyes as my heart clenched painfully.

Forcing myself up and towards the shower, I glance towards the door that my sister went out of. Just a little while longer and I could go home and make amends. Ibiki could torture me and Anko could set her snakes on me for all I cared. All I wanted was one thing and that was to go home where I belonged.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter four is done! How about… two reviews for the next chapter? I was honestly uncomfortable with the idea of writing sex (for once) so I just focused on Haku's thoughts. Now I'm gonna post this and potentially go to bed seeing as my thighs hurt due to riding a horse bareback and riding another horse with a saddle that's waaaaaay too big for me. Seriously, I was about to fall out of the damn thing since the saddle horn was about four inches away from where I prefer the saddle horn being. If anybody's reading this that rides horses, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. Ja ne for now!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yay, I got the two reviews! As a reward for getting the number of reviews that unlocked the next chappie... CHAPTER FIVE! I'm sore from galloping on a horse bareback (loads of fun don't do it unsupervised) and despite being sore I'm on a sugar high at the moment. So while I'm waiting for a new game for my iPod to download, here's some updates! Thanks for the reviews, guys, you rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I solemnly swear that there won't be anymore incest in the story. For some stupid reason it made me uncomfortable so no more incest-y stuff.

* * *

Chapter Five

When shinobi choose to play hide and seek with their enemies, there's usually a deadly result. The hider could get captured and tortured to death or they can commit suicide just to keep their information safe from the enemy. If they're really lucky they might even get away from the person that's looking for them.

I remember the days when Hari and I would play hide and seek with each other, how I would try to hurt her just to make her leave my mind alone. Even as children she would try to pull me into the same madness that lived within her mind. Now we're playing hide and seek with each other and this time it's a live or die situation. I know I agreed to die for my village and my country if I have to but I'm not ready to die without telling Naruto what it is that I know.

My heart pounds against my chest as a sinking feeling overcomes me once again. She knows the real reason I came to her. She knows that it wasn't her that I was thinking of. Because she knows the reasons for everything, she's going to kill me.

"You son of a bitch!"

I dodge a kunai and spin around to face her. Insane fury is showing in her eyes and contorting her features so she doesn't look like my sister. "Hari, just think about what you're planning." I tell her desperately. I don't want to hurt her. Does any brother truly want to harm his younger siblings? Father? Do you know the answer?

"You lying, cheating bastard! You tricked me into your bed!"

I tricked her? Fury grows within me as I glare at her with the Uchiha Glare of Death and nearly smirk with satisfaction as she steps back with a wary look in her eyes. So she's fully aware of what she's doing. Shit. Hari, don't you realize that I'll tell Naruto that I saw some sanity in your eyes? I won't lie for you anymore. "I tricked you." I state calmly. "Right. That's why I didn't immediately jump into bed with you. That's why you practically had to convince me that no one would know."

"I love you!"

"You're my sister, you bitch!" I shout at her. "I'm not into incest! Do you know who I was really thinking about while your legs were wide open for me? Sanyu!"

"She's a whore!"

"She's pregnant with my child and you're jealous! It pisses you off that you'll never have a baby with anybody willingly!"

I struck a nerve on that one if the tears are anything to go by. "You don't think I don't know?" I question patiently. "Medical examinations are done on all newly born Uchiha members. Sakura found your medical exam. She told me."

Hari's face turns paler as the tears continue to pour down her face. I won't give into her tears. I won't go to her and tell her that I'm sorry. "You're lying." Hari whispers weakly.

"Really? Then how do I know that you were born without half of your uterus? How do I know that your ovaries are nonexistent?"

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

"You don't have the guts to do anything to Naruto or to Konoha! You're just a scared little girl!"

A furious scream leaves her lips as she charges towards me with her fingers gripped tightly around her kunai's handle. For a moment I realize that she's going to kill me if I don't do something quick. Taking a deep breath, I prepare for what's surely our most dangerous fight to date.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Haku? Haku, can you hear me?"_

The voice calls to me through darkness and I groggily try to respond. I know that voice but when I try to say her name, my whole mouth feels like there's cotton stuffed in it. Gathering as much saliva as I can, I try again. "Sanyu?" Slowly I open my eyes and see my family gathered around my bed with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Haku!" Shinta cries happily as he hugs me. "I thought Hari had killed you!"

I look at Sasuke and see the understanding in his eyes. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." I tell him as I pull my little brother into a half-hearted embrace.

"There's nothing to forgive. I understand." Sasuke tells me as he lightly claps my shoulder.

"I messed up. She was going to kill me so I started pressing her buttons. I pushed the wrong one, Sasuke. I dared her. I said she didn't have the guts to attack Kono-" I stop when I remember what she was going to do. "I need to tell Naruto!"

A groan leaves my lips when Sakura forces me back into bed, irritation evident on her face. "You nearly get killed and the first thing you can think of is making your report!" Sakura yells at me. "If I have to ban Naruto from coming into this room so help me I will! You, young man, need to concentrate on getting better instead of pushing yourself like this! You're not a jinchuuriki for crying out loud!"

I stare into my aunt's green eyes and see that she's absolutely terrified. What does she know that I don't? "How many times did I die?" I ask finally.

"Three." Sanyu tells me with tears rolling down her face. "I was so scared Haku. We thought that the third time…" She trails off. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Sanyu yells at me for nearly five minutes and I keep quiet. Sasuke gives me a knowing smirk that flat out says, "You're whipped." and I can't help but roll my eyes at him. The wrath of pregnant women aren't to be taken lightly. "Sanyu, I'm sorry." I tell her with a sheepish grin. "I'm not planning on kicking the bucket on you."

"Well, that's good. I don't know what kind of shape Konoha would be if we were down one Uchiha." A familiar voice laughs.

Sakura's eyes darken slightly when she sees Naruto. Clearly something must have happened between the two while I was out. "Hokage-sama." I say with a small nod.

"How are you feeling, Haku?" Naruto questions.

He's not in his Hokage outfit but that's probably because he's trying to soothe Sakura's wrath. "Okay, I guess." I answer as Shinta nestles against me. I swear that the boy's a heat leech. If I could figure out which side of the family he got that trait from then I'd be impressed seeing as our mother was a regular ice queen.

"That's good. Can I talk to you in private?"

I nod slightly and watch as Sakura pries Shinta away from me. "We'll be right outside." Sakura tells me.

We wait until everybody leaves the room before Naruto sits down, his normally sparkling eyes now dull. "We missed one." Naruto says with a sigh. "The council went on for nearly three hours before I got them to listen to anything."

Shit. A pissed off council was one thing but missing one of Konoha's traitors? That was inexcusable. "What was their name?" I question cautiously.

"Inuzuka Giro."

I frown slightly at the name, fully remembering him. Giro wouldn't have betrayed Konoha though. He wouldn't have done such a thing even if he had been threatened with death. "That's impossible." I stated simply. "He wouldn't have done such a thing."

"That's why we think that Giro ran into Hari while on a mission."

"The shinobi you had me kill?"

Naruto shakes his head. "They were acting of their own free will."

I stare at him for a moment before saying, "Hokage-sama, while I was with Hari I discovered something that would be in your best interest to know about."

"Which is?"

"Hari's planning on creating an army of undead shinobi and attacking Konoha just to get Kyuubi from you. Once she had Kyuubi…" I trail off upon seeing the knowing look in Naruto's eyes.

"So we're starting this chapter all over again, are we?" Naruto questions softly. "When you're feeling better, Haku, I'll expect a written report."

He gives me a grin that lets me know that everything will be okay. It's an empty promise, I know, but some part of me is still comforted by the grin. Sighing, I look up at the ceiling and start thinking about the things that have happened. A plan will need to be thought up as soon as possible in order to stop Hari from doing what she wants. Until then we'll have to play it by ear and hope like hell that everything will be okay in the end.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I figure that I'll be able to update on weekends since I'm up all night anyway and working during the day so I'll drag my notebook to work with me and write whenever I have a halfway decent thought or idea. Until next weekend, ladies and gents, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Thank you to all who answered my call for two reviews and surpassed it. I present to you all... chapter six. I woulda had chapter seven ready to go but my battery came so close to death on the way back from Sioux Falls to pick up my brother that I dared not chance it. And now here is chapter six for all of you charming readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is the hyperness that I'm currently feeling.

* * *

Chapter Six

As a clan we had a reputation for betrayal so we were familiar with how to deal with the knowledge that one of our own had betrayed Konoha. For the Inuzuka family it was clear that none of them were familiar with how the handle their current situation. How did they tell their children that one of their relatives had betrayed their home? Did they even dare breathe a word to their children and just let them believe that their family member was away on a mission?

Those were the questions that Kiba came to Sasuke with. I wondered if he truly wanted to hear the answers that Sasuke would offer, especially since one of the children he had raised had defected while the other had betrayed for only a short time. Maybe he wanted to hear Sasuke just say that it was entirely Hari's fault.

I remembered the classmate that Hari had killed. His death had been ruled a suicide but had later been changed to homicide. When Hari returned she'd be charged with Yasuo Michi's murder as well as the murders of a dozen others and that was just from within Konoha. Nobody's stand in the way of the other Kages that wanted to charge her with the murders of their people.

My sister would stand alone in the world if she wasn't killed.

I limp back to the living room and nod slightly to Kiba. His dark eyes flicker to my leg before they focus on my arm. "Pretty, aren't they?" I ask wryly. "Sakura's not sure if I'll be able to remain a shinobi. If by some miracle that I can, I won't be ANBU anymore."

My hopes for remaining a shinobi aren't high and Sanyu knows it. She knows that she'll be the only shinobi parent if I can't remain a shinobi and that I'll be forced into civilian life. Right now Sakura's trying everything in her power to make sure that I'm not giving anything up. "Going home, Haku?" Sasuke questions.

"Yeah. Sanyu should be back by now so I'm going to head home."

Sasuke nods slightly and wishes me a good evening as I head out the door. The cicadas are singing in the summer night, letting me know that it's supposed to rain within the next day or so. My thoughts wander back to that one rainy day where Sasuke finally got tired of Hari and I fighting so he took us out to a training field and had us beat the living hell out of each other. It had made us think twice about fighting for no reason and had proven to be an educational experience.

Until that day, I had no idea how much Hari hated us.

"You have the right to remain attractive. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you." Sanyu says softly in my ear as she wraps her arms around me.

I smirk softly as I stop, feeling her swollen belly pressing against my back. "Is that so?" I question softly as I turn around to look at her.

"Yep." There's desire burning in her eyes.

"Then how about we have a discussion in our bedroom about how to handle our _injustice_?" I tease softly as I put my hands on her hips.

The desire in her eyes increases to near smoldering levels as she thinks about everything that we haven't been able to do since my injury. "Arresting officer usually tops, you know." Sanyu murmurs.

"From what I remember, it always felt amazing with you on top."

I nearly chuckle at the look on her face and I know that she nearly came right in the street. "Home. Now." She orders.

We walk as quickly as possible with my leg being as messed up as it is towards the house, both of us almost unable to stand the lust burning between us.

The room feels too hot as we move together with Sanyu sitting on me with her fingers gripping my shoulders tightly as I grip her hips. If we didn't know for certain that sex wouldn't hurt the baby then we both would be forced to masturbate more often. Instead we were pleased with Sakura and Hinata both letting us know that sex was perfectly okay.

Moans leave Sanyu's lips as she jerks her hips forward having hit a sensitive spot within her. I can feel her muscles shaking around me as I push up the best I can in desperate attempts to help her reach orgasm. This has become our favorite position and someday I know that I'll need to tell her what happened on the mission.

I flip her over, uncaring that my leg's screaming in agony. Cries leave her lips as she's filled completely and is being forced up towards the headboard. She pushes against the dark mahogany wood and rotates her hips as I continue to thrust into her. I need to forget. I need to remember only my Sanyu.

A high pitched scream leaves Sanyu's lips as her entire body violently shudders from the force of her orgasm and I follow quickly behind. We both pant for air as I roll off of her while she moves so she's draped across me. "Damn being pregnant." Sanyu murmurs as she kisses my sweaty chest.

I smile softly as I kiss her fingers while my other hand moves to touch her belly. "Wait until after the baby's born. Then we'll have loads of fun." I murmur in her ear.

"After the baby's born I'm probably going to feel fat with the left over baby weight."

If her metabolism is anything like Sakura's, then she'll ditch the baby weight after a couple of months. "You'll be beautiful no matter what." I murmur, holding her close.

The baby kicks my side as if scolding us for what we had just done. When the baby was born then things were bound to get interesting although some part of me hoped that he'd be a good baby. If Hari was dead before the baby was born then that'd make life so much simpler.

Nestled together we close our eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_Knock. Knock._

Sanyu mumbles as she rolls over clearly still sound asleep. I groan as I get up and pull on a pair of pants before limping to the living room to see who's at the door. "Who is it?" I question through the door.

"Inuzuka Hiroki."

Oh, right. He was on Hari's team when they were gennin. I open the door and look at the Inuzuka for a moment. He looks like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days and it's clear that he actually took a bath before coming over. "Come in." I tell him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just need to talk to you."

"Make yourself at home."

He takes my advice and sits down as he looks around carefully. "Nice place." He comments lightly.

"It's nice." I agree as I move to sit down. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need to know."

I raise an eyebrow at him, seeing the desperation in his dark eyes. "Know what?" I ask carefully.

"How do you break the hold your sister has? I hear what people say about my brother. They say that he's the worst because he abandoned Konoha and went to your sister. Giro's not like that. He wouldn't have gone after her. He wouldn't have even gone to her!" Hiroki's body shakes in anger as he looks at me.

I watch him for a moment and nod slightly. "I know he's not and I know he wouldn't have gone after her."

"I heard rumors that she's being charged with Yasuo's death but the official report states that he jumped so the only logical explanation is that she used a bloodline ability on him." Something that looks like hope appears in his eyes. "She used a bloodline ability on him, I'm sure of it. If you have the same bloodline ability-"

I shake my head at him. "I just have the Sharingan. The bloodline ability that she got from our mother has many stages and unfortunately one of them is to control others." I tell him. "There are ways to tell and when we get Giro back here then we'll know for certain."

Hiroki stares at me for a moment before asking, "Did you see him?"

"Yes."

He hesitates a moment before asking softly, "Did he look like he was under her control?"

I close my eyes a moment as I try to think of an explanation for him. How could I explain that someone could look like they weren't when in truth they were under her control? "Hiroki, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell. Nobody could tell when I was under her control until she relaxed her grip over my enough that I was able to break free." I tell him patiently. "Don't lose hope. We'll bring your brother back one way or another."

Hiroki nods and thanks me as he stands up. "I always thought you were just a brat when we were kids. Now I see why you were so cold." Hiroki tells me. "I personally like you better now than when we were kids."

I smile faintly. "I like me better now too." I answer. "If you ever want to talk you can hunt me down and we'll talk."

"Sounds good."

As Hiroki goes back to his normal daily life, I can't help but feel sorrow at the pain that my sister's causing others. There truly is no help for her and the part of me that had hoped desperately that there was a way to help her now surrenders. The only way to stop my sister's suffering is one that I'm not quite ready to discuss with the family or with anybody else.

Uchiha Hari will have to die. I just hope that my heart will be able to withstand the pain.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, for all of you who forgot who Hiroki Inuzuka was, he was Hari's teammate. As for Yasuo, he was the kid that Hari manipulated into committing sui- *has a thought* cha-ching. Okay, now that my muse has smacked me on the head, I'll leave you all to take advantage of that button that gives you the option of leaving a review. Ja ne for now!


	8. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Yay, another chapter ready to go and I'm happy that I got a couple of reviews from the last chapter. You guys are the greatest! I acknowledge that it's probably been only a few days since my last update but that just tells you how quickly the chapters are coming to me. If the chapter seems short it's cause my muse decided to go on vacation shortly before it was even one hundred percent done so I ended up saying that it was completely done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hari's first wave of attacks came upon a small village towards the edge of the Fire Country. When Neji and the others finally arrived there were no survivors. All the evidence that we managed to gather indicated that Hari had used corpses to attack and that the small village was merely a test run to determine how to makes the corpses stronger.

Unease grew amongst the countries as the Kages tried to determine how best to protect the civilians. Those that had once frowned upon my existence now looked at me in an entirely new light upon seeing what my sister had done. Unless some miracle took place my title as a shinobi no longer would exist.

More people from the countryside came into towns and larger villages seeing desperately the safety that was no longer promised. Entire villages lay abandoned as its inhabitants sought out safer places.

When we heard that a hidden village had been attacked and Hari's corpses had been destroyed but not without casualties, a strange appeared in Naruto's eyes. There were fears that he would do as the Third and Fourth before him had done in order to protect Konoha from harm. Sasuke and Sakura would spend late nights discussing how to stop Naruto from being so foolish. Orochimaru had escaped with only the loss of his arms while the Third had been killed. If Hari had picked up our grandfather's tricks then hell would surely break loose.

Groans of pain leaves my lips as I move my leg with Sakura's help. I can see the pain in her eyes with each groan and feel her chakra moving through my leg as she tries to heal the damage that's been done. Apparently Hari had been working on a new medical jutsu that destroyed muscle tissue with each passing day.

Each day that passed was another day closer to the day where I would no longer be counted as a shinobi. "Stop." I tell Sakura when I can no longer take the pain.

Sakura does as I ask and looks at me with a pained look in her eyes. She's trying to find a way to stop Hari's jutsu from taking away my career but from the looks of it… I stop being unable to even admit the truth to myself. "I'll find a way." Sakura promises me before she leaves the apartment for the day.

Settling down on the couch I close my eyes and begin to dream.

_Father's waiting for me near a riverbank with a solemn look in his eyes and I wonder what exactly he wants. "Father?" I ask shakily._

"_Haku." Father responds with a small nod. "You've grown into a fine young man. A father couldn't be prouder."_

_I feel my cheeks turning slightly warm at his words and I turn my head. "I couldn't save Hari." I tell him with shame. "She's sick, Father. At least… that's what I want to believe."_

_Father touches my forearm and looks patiently at me as if waiting for me to realize some greater truth. "Family is important, my son, but think of those in our family that are suffering because you refuse to acknowledge the truth. Your heart knows what must be done."_

"_Hari needs to die."_

_Father nods slightly, his features solemn. "Yes," he responds._

"_It's not fair! She's my little sister! How am I supposed to stand by as someone kills her?" I shout at him. "Tell me!"_

"_Haku, she betrayed Konoha and plans on gaining immortality through the Bijuu. Everybody must die sooner or later and she's running away from that fight." He sighs softly as if I'm a child and he needs to explain a simple concept. "I know it's not fair but it must be done."_

_I sit down on a rock and put my head in my hands. "Why, Father?" I ask him as tears start to fall. "She's taking so much away from others. She killed you and she tried to kill Shinta. Why is she like this?"_

"_Her heart is full of the hatred your mother possessed as well as hatred she developed herself." Father answers calmly. "Is she insane? Perhaps, but it's not insanity that drives her now. It's her own hatred for everything that Konoha has stood for since its establishment."_

"_How can I stop her?" I ask finally._

"_She will come. You will see."_

The sound of the door opening and closing awakens me and I turn my head to see Sanyu entering the apartment with a smile on her face. "I take it the doctor's visit went well." I comment lightly as she sits down on the couch next to me.

She kisses my lips and touches my dark hair softly before nodding slightly. "I found out the baby's sex." Sanyu murmurs against my lips.

"And?"

Her hand wanders down to my crotch and a jolt of pleasure goes up my spine as she begins to rub it. "We're having a boy." Sanyu tells me.

I shove her away and get up as quickly as I possibly can, every instinct in my body on high alert. "Who the hell are you?" I demand as I grab a hidden kunai.

Confusion shows on Sanyu's face as she looks at me from the ground. "Haku, what's wrong?" Sanyu questions as she slowly gets up.

"You're not Sanyu. My Sanyu doesn't want to know if we're having a boy or a girl." I snarl dangerously.

Sanyu smirks and vanishes in a puff of smoke, revealing my sister. "Damn it. That means I'll have to try harder next time." Hari comments lightly as she looks around. "Nice place by the way. Your tastes or hers? I'm betting hers."

"The hell do you want?" I demand angrily.

"Just to see my big brother." Hari answers with a cruel smile. "I guess your leg must be hurting you pretty good since you're trying to keep your weight off of it."

I resist the urge to take the bait as I look at her. There's a look in her eyes that sends chills down my spine and I can't help but shiver in fear at what she could be planning. It was always dangerous to assume that you know what your enemy is planning and Hari was no exception.

For a moment I consider calling for help but the look on my sister's face tells me that someone will die if I do. "If you so much as let out a yell for help, brother, your precious Sanyu will die." Hari tells me. "You have one month to find my newest hideout and stop me. If you don't then I will tear that child out of that whore's womb and ship its corpse back to you before I start sending your whore's body parts to you bit by bloody bit."

Blowing me a kiss, Hari vanishes from my sight with her words still ringing in my head. No sooner does she leave that Sasuke and Naruto show up with news that Sanyu had been kidnapped by one of Hari's followers just as she was leaving the hospital.

Completely ignoring the state of my leg, I begin to run.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Uh oh... Hari's got Sanyu and the baby both! There's a poll on my profile regarding whether or not the baby should be actually be babies and what their gender(s) should be. Not entirely sure how long that'll be up but I'll give you guys a warning in advance before I close it down. Read and review, flames are accepted!


	9. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Yay! Two reviews were left and I finally got this chapter done. So far for the poll it's fifty-fifty between boy/girl and girl/girl but the twin idea is still in the lead. Incase somebody's confused with Haku and Sanyu thinking that they're having only one baby and me suggesting twins, it is possible for a smaller twin to hide behind the larger twin. There was an interview a few years ago where these parents were expecting and one of the babies hide behind their brothers and sisters. Um, that's basically it unless someone has a question that they want me to answer or has an idea that they'd like to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise so no suing me.

* * *

Chapter Eight

-Hari's POV-

Every voice in my head screamed for me to kill her and to steal what grew within her womb. It was my brother's, the voices reasoned, and it would know me as its mother. All I would need to do was wait one month to ensure the baby would live. Babies could survive easily after eight months in the womb and she had to be around seven months along. Just one month and it would be mine.

He had said they didn't want to know their baby's sex. Why would they want something like that to be a surprise? Didn't they want to discuss how they'd raise the child? What if the child had some deformity that couldn't be forgiven? What if the child were to be blind or deaf or even retarded? What then? Had they even had a genetic testing done to look for any problems that may arise?

_No, she'd take the child and then she could teach the child how to take what they wanted by force. Everything that her brother would surely be too afraid to teach the child would be her lessons. She'd make the child see the true ways of the world instead of the world that she knew Naruto wanted to create through his little talks of peace._

_A snarl left her lips as she thought about the blonde Hokage. He wouldn't take the kidnapping of Haku's soon-to-be-bride and the Uchiha child lightly. He'd be sending out as many ANBU operatives as he could afford and Haku would more than likely tell him that they had one month before Sanyu died. If she took the child before the month was up then she could just give Konoha the Suna wretch's corpse and be on her way with the kid._

I stared at Sanyu with absolute hatred and saw my hatred being reflected back towards me. Her hand was protectively placed over her belly as she glared at me. If she had weapons then she would have used them on me the first moment she had but I caught her coming out of the hospital. Everyone saw but they couldn't report what they didn't remember. I learned as a child to never leave witnesses.

They would all need to die.

Haku would realize soon enough what I had done and he'd be working to correct it even though I knew he had no such ability. He'd use his Sharingan instead just to correct what our mother's bloodline ability had done so they'd need to die before he could do such a thing to stop me.

My fingers tangled in my dark hair as I watched her, my palm pressing against my forehead. How I hated her and at the same time I envied her for what she had that I did not. A child was growing within her while my own womb was empty. Why did she have what I deserved? Why did people give her what I needed and she didn't? All that wretch had done was show up and bat her fucking eyelashes at him and then Haku was hers!

"Hari, please. Just let us go." Us. She was referring to that little bastard in her stomach.

"No!"

She flinched when I threw a plate at her and watched with satisfaction as she twisted to cover her head and stomach. When she looked at me there were tears on her face. "Why are you doing this?" Sanyu asked tearfully. She'll blame the hormones but I know she's afraid.

I screamed and hit the wall, ignoring the warm blood that appeared when the skin tore. "Why not!" I screamed at her. "You have everything! I wasn't given a damn thing in my entire life and you come along and take everything that I had left!"

My heart pounded against my chest as I glared hatefully at her. She doesn't know nor does she even understand. She doesn't give a fuck who she hurts as long as she gets everything she wants. That'll change though. Haku won't find her in a month so I'll be free to kill her and take the baby for myself.

She just doesn't know it yet.

Gasps reached my ears as I ran my hands over Giro's body and rubbed my hands over the hardening bulge in his pants. Granted I had wanted my former teammate but his little brother was just as good. Built much better too but time may have increased his… girth.

"Love me." I tell him. "I don't want to be gentle."

His nails dig into my arms as he tears our clothes and throws me onto the bed. Deep within his eyes I can see the disgust and hatred that burns within him. He hates me with a passion and it's easy to pretend that hatred is something else entirely. His eyes are so dark that it's easy to get lost in them and pretend that it's my brother's eyes looking at me. One day I'll have him and I'll have the means to keep him with me forever and ever.

-End POV-

-Haku's POV-

A strangled cry of pain left my lips as I felt my leg cramp up and sent me flying to the ground. "Damn it!" I shouted angrily as I struggled to get back up.

"Haku, that's enough."

I stopped when I heard Sasuke's voice and looked at him, seeing the frown on his face and look in his dark eyes. "Hari's got her!" I shouted at him. "She's going to kill Sanyu if I don't get to her!"

"Enough! You're acting like a child!"

Sasuke's words pierced through my very being as I look at Sasuke with a combination of fury and shame. Hari's actions are hurting him too but he's not running off like an idiot trying to stop her. He shouldn't be worrying about what I'm going to do when he's worrying about his wife and children… and the rest of our family as well as the village. Someone could argue that my sister's betrayal was an indication that the Uchiha clan wasn't ready to be trusted by the village and Sasuke was busy preparing himself for the argument that I was fairly certain would be coming. "Sasuke…" I whispered.

Sasuke moved towards me and knelt before me like he had often done when Hari and I were children. "Haku, what help can you provide when you can barely even walk?" Sasuke questioned. "Do you honestly think that you can help anybody in your current state?"

I looked away from him for a minute before answering, "Did you know that Hiroki Inuzuka came to me this morning? He wanted to know how to help his brother and I told him that he couldn't lose hope. Giro might be able to break free but I don't think that Hari will loosen her grip on him."

I stiffened when Sasuke touched my head, his eyes gentle. "Haku, we'll find a way to help Sanyu and Giro. We'll even find a way to stop your sister but we need to figure out how to stop your sister's jutsu from destroying your leg."

As if agreeing with Sasuke's words my leg throbs painfully. "I don't think that I can walk." I told my uncle. "My leg cramped up pretty good."

A soft chuckle left Sasuke's lips as he carefully took my leg and massaged the muscles. "We'll find a way." Sasuke said patiently before looking surprised when he carefully applies some chakra to help my leg muscles relax. "What in the hell?"

"What?" What's going on? What's making him so anxious now?

He helps me up and we hurry back to the village. "Sakura! Take a look at Haku's leg." Sasuke orders as soon as we get to Naruto's office.

My pant leg is pulled up before Sakura can get to me and I stare in amazement at what been a mess earlier that day. "Does it hurt at all?" Sakura questioned as she moved my leg.

"No." What in the hell? Had her jutsu somehow failed after some time?

A chill went through my body as I felt Sakura's chakra working its way into my muscle tissue and I watched her face with great care. "It's not possible." Sakura said finally. "I mean, I've seen Naruto's body repair itself after an injury like this but…" She looks at Sasuke. "You're absolutely certain that their mother didn't put a demon in him?"

Just what in the hell was she thinking? "I know she didn't." Sasuke replied.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked finally.

Sakura sighed a little before responding, "I don't know how to explain it but somehow Haku's body's developing an immunity towards Hari's jutsu and is repairing the damage inflicted at a rate that Kyuubi would possibly envy. I'll need to watch him for a couple of days but-"

"No! We have only a month to find her!" I shout at them. "She'll kill Sanyu and I know she'll take the baby!"

"Haku!"

I stop at the tone of Sasuke's voice, not wanting to anger my uncle for any reason. "Haku, let your aunt watch your recovery for two days. I've already sent out some shinobi to find Sanyu and they have orders to drag Hari back here dead or alive." Naruto said with a solemn look. "I didn't give a preference regarding Hari's state."

Would it be cruel of me to ask that my sister be brought back alive so that I could see her one final time before she was executed? She's be killed in front of the entire village, a punishment that no shinobi who had betrayed their village and had been captured escaped. My father escaped only because my sister wanted our father to live but for what? So she could kill him while he slept only a few short years later?

If it had been me that had betrayed the village then would Hari beg for my life? Would she beg for me to be given a private execution to spare my pride or would she remain silent and watch as my pride was forever shattered? No, I wouldn't give my sister the sympathy she deserved. If she was brought back to the village alive then she wouldn't be given a public execution. I'd kill her myself and accept the repercussions of my deeds.

Until then I would need to do what I was being told to. I would need to wait patiently for two days while my aunt examined my leg's repair before I went hunting for the one who had lost hope within darkness.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, the first person POV is starting to drive me crazy so I'm just going to flip back over to third. Sorry if you guys like first person but it's becoming a royal pain in my butt. Anyway, there's another chapter for you guys and please spare a few seconds to leave a review. There's even a poll regarding Haku and Sanyu's baby/babies so don't forget to leave you opinion!


	10. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Okay, I don't have to work so I'm going to post this chapter since in the next week we're going to be swamped with birds. Considering the fact that there's an anime convention in Rapid City, South Dakota that I plan on going to in January the smell of pheasants is worth the blood being shed (literally) just to go. For more info, check out my profile for the website.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Nine

When he didn't move Haku could fee his muscles tearing but when he began to move around did he feel them become stronger. Was it possible that his sister had somehow managed to create a cursed seal that wasn't visible above the flesh and couldn't be detected? Had she learned from Orochimaru's mistakes and created a better cursed seal?

If that was the case then surely she figured out how to stay alive for centuries that didn't involve taking over new bodies. That had been Orochimaru's fatal mistake but surely she couldn't have found Kabuto… could she? Just the mere thought of that man still being alive after all this time was terrifying. He was fairly certain that the man knew almost as many medical jutsu as Lady Tsunade and had a feeling that most of those medical jutsu were strictly forbidden.

Haku was silent as he looked at the picture of him and Sanyu, seeing the pleased smile on her face and the barest traces of a smile on his. The amount of love they held for each other was evident in their eyes and by how they were holding each other. This was in the early stages of their relationship of course and he remembered the picture had been taken a year after Hari took off.

"_Haku, you won't believe this."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

He remembered those two words but didn't really remember what happened next. All he knew from what Sanyu had told him was that he had fainted but he did remember the excitement that he felt as he touched her stomach and the apprehension that also came. Was he capable of being a good father or was he doomed to be a complete failure for his son or daughter?

He had Sasuke and his own father to look to for paternal advice but with his father being dead after having been in their lives for a few short years… Haku wasn't overly positive. Sasuke had done them right by taking them in and showing them how a member of the Uchiha family was supposed to act but he wasn't positive he could do the same for his son or daughter.

Haku looked at the ultrasound photo that the hospital had taken the day of Sanyu's abduction. Everything had gone fine, they said, but they saw something that they couldn't really see. The baby was blocking whatever it was as if determined to shield it from them. They wanted to make sure it wasn't cancerous but Sanyu had said that she'd talk to him and they'd discuss their options.

He frowned as he looked at an old picture of him and his sister. She had looked so happy while he had looked so sullen. Back then no one had seen the darkness that slowly consumed her and couldn't hear him screaming for help. Then by some miracle Sakura had heard him and started to help him break free while Hari had pushed their aunt away, falling into the abyss in the process.

His dark eyes flickered back to the ultrasound picture and he frowned as he inspected it carefully. He wasn't a medic-nin but was it possible… Tucking it in his pocket, Haku quickly went to the bedroom where the other ultrasound pictures were and left the apartment as fast as he could possibly go.

"You think what?"

There were days that Sakura truly wondered if her oldest nephew had sustained brain damage as a child and today was one of them. He just showed up out of nowhere with pictures of the baby in tow and claiming that there was a chance that the pictures weren't of the same baby. "Haku, the information clearly says Sanyu's name on it." Sakura pointed out.

Haku frowned and showed her the earliest ultrasound and one in between. "Just look. In the early one, there's two fetuses. In this one here the second fetus is gone." Haku stated.

"It's not uncommon for one fetus to absorb the other."

"Then in this one, there's something being shielded. What if it's not cancerous, Sakura? What if the thing being hidden by the baby is the baby that everyone thinks got absorbed?" There was hope in his voice. "She's not pregnant with one baby."

"She's pregnant with twins." Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the knowledge. "Come on, we've got to let Lord Hokage know."

Sanyu closed her eyes as she felt the baby kick her and flinched when she felt one of her kidneys getting smacked. The baby was being extremely active today and was apparently trying to attempt the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist technique. "Hey, settle down in there." Sanyu said softly as she rubbed her swollen belly. "Daddy's going to find us and help us."

The baby gave her a kick in response and she smiled faintly as she felt it moving around. Wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach, she looked at the figure that just entered the room. "What do you want now, Hari?" Sanyu questioned.

"Why?"

Their eyes met and the former Suna-nin shivered in fear when she saw the look in the female Uchiha's eyes. Her entire body was shaking as the insane look appeared to have grown more intense. "Why what?" Sanyu questioned carefully.

She flinched when Hari threw a plate full of food at her and screamed angrily. "Why does he love you and not me?" Hari screamed. "_Why_?"

"Hari, it's okay."

"No it's not! He loves you and not me!"

Could she reason with the woman without getting injured or killed? "He loves the both of us." Sanyu said softly. "You're his sister. He's going to love you no matter what happens. His love for me might just be fleeting but blood will always bind you both."

Hari's body continued to shake and her dark eyes were full of desire to kill. "You're lying." Hari murmured. "He abandoned me. He left me when you came into his life. You gave him hope and strength."

Shit! Sanyu felt her fear growing as the two women stared at each other. "He never abandoned you." Sanyu said softly. "Hari, I know you know how to tell if someone's lying. You know that I'm telling you the truth."

"You're lying!"

"He did some research about your mother. She was sick and treated you the same way that she had been treated." There was a softness in her voice that Hari couldn't help but respond to. "I know it's not your fault. Your mother hated you with a passion and Haku's the only one that's ever really been there. It must have pissed you off when Sasuke took off."

"Shut up!"

"Hari, it's not too late to get help. Let me go and I'll tell Naruto whatever you want me to."

"Promise?"

There was such a lost tone in Hari's voice that Sanyu couldn't help but feel her heart break a little. Maybe it was the hormones that was making her so soft and weak towards the woman that had killed so many people since she was twelve. There really was no helping the Uchiha female but that didn't mean they couldn't try to help her. "Please? Hari, think about what you're doing. Do you really want your niece or nephew to be hurt on accident?" Yeah, like pleading to the insane woman's maternal self was going to help any. If Hari did have any maternal instincts then she was willing to bet that the Uchiha woman's maternal instincts was the same as her mother's.

Hari shook in silent fury as she glared hatefully at Sanyu, clearly not wanting to give in. "You bitch." Hari snarled dangerously. "I can hardly wait for the time limit to be up so I can kill you." She pointed to Sanyu's swollen belly. "And that baby will be mine."

When Hari left the room Sanyu wrapped her arms tightly around her belly. She'd need to escape before the month was through to protect her baby. She didn't care what happened to her but the baby needed to survive and needed to get to Haku. With tears streaming down her face, she closed her eyes tightly and began to pray as hard as she could.

Family generally wasn't allowed to go on searches but as Haku looked at Hiroki he could see that they were both going not as older brothers, but two shinobi with a common goal. They nodded slightly to each other before looking at Kakashi. There wasn't one shinobi that hadn't dealt with the Uchiha twins at some point in time although there admittedly wasn't one shinobi that wanted to bring Hari back alive.

Haku wondered for a moment if the only reason why he was being allowed to go was because there was a theory that the Sharingan could counteract his mother's bloodline ability. If that theory was correct then there was a way to save Giro. If that theory was incorrect… Haku inwardly shivered. "Okay, let's go." Kakashi said calmly.

Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Hiroki, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sakura and Haku. Their strengths would work together perfectly and they'd find everybody soon.

They were sure of it.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm not sure where this is going because my muse decided to take a vacation. Something about working too hard or something but I'm sure whatever chapters suck can be rewritten when my muse comes back. Read and review!


	11. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter ten! I had a little freak out earlier cause I had this titled "chapter eleven" and when I checked the files there was no chapter ten so I freaked out enough to check and then it was "oh, shit... I mistitled. Woopsie." Anyway, arigato for the review! I love reading them so keep them coming and thank you everybody for telling me what you guys think so far! I'm going to take out the single-boy and single-girl since it's clear what Sanyu's going to be having. No fears, there's still three options left so feel free to answer them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own whatever I say I own and I own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Ten

He had watched the two growing up ever since the day that Mika had dragged the twins onto the training field and started yelling at Sasuke. Both children had been frightened as they watched their mother scream at their uncle, realizing that not even their uncle wanted to be on the woman's bad side. Their mother was an unstoppable force until they saw Naruto kill her on accident.

Then both children were forced to take their premature brother from their mother's womb and struggled to keep him alive by feeding him their chakra. Ever since that day, Kakashi watched as the young medical prodigy began developing her theory that some people couldn't handle the chakra of a non-relative entering their body to repair damages. Now he wondered what exactly she was doing with that knowledge.

Growing up the two had heard stories about how the Kyuubi's chakra was like poison to humans and that Naruto's body had a slight immunity towards the demon's chakra. Was it possible that Hari had somehow managed to get her hands on a lesser demon and had been building her body's immunity to the poisonous chakra? That would surely explain why Haku's body had been so messed up after the twins fought each other. His body was quickly developing an immunity to the poisonous chakra so the effects would be less the next time.

A single dark eye fell upon the pink-haired medic that had come along. Sakura's body had been exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra so was it possible that she'd have a slight tolerance to Hari's chakra if she had indeed managed to turn it into a poison? If she did then there were three members of the team that were in deep trouble if they were to find themselves being attacked by Hari.

His eye flickered to Haku and saw determination in the young man's dark eyes. He was a strategist by nature and had proven even as a child to be a prodigy. Sullen and angry at the world as it passed him by with no friends to speak of, Kakashi had honestly thought that the boy would have been the one to betray the village instead of the cheerful and friendly girl. What had pushed both twins onto their paths?

"It's not polite to stare." Haku commented lightly when they stopped for a break.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "While looking at Haku?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi nodded slightly. "Due to Haku and Hari's… circumstances I was just thinking how it would be beneficial if Haku had some idea where Hari might be." Kakashi stated.

Neji's eyes widened slightly as he caught on to the older man's idea. "Use their bond as a tracking device, you mean." Neji said softly.

"Exactly."

Haku frowned slightly as he thought about the older man's idea. It would make sense to use their bond as a tracking device but he knew that it'd work both ways. She'd know exactly how many shinobi to use against them and she'd know which shinobi was with her. Knowing his sister as well as he did it was safe to assume that she was still furious at Sasuke and Sakura so her attempts would mainly be on Sakura. "When she was in Konoha last, before she became a missing-nin, I remember that Sakura and Hari had gotten into an altercation." Haku stated. "It's likely that she's still furious that Sakura prevented her from taking my life so I'd bet that she's going to attempt to kill Sakura first before anybody else. Then she might decide that she wants Hiroki."

"What? Why me?" Hiroki demanded.

"You were her teammate. You have no idea how many nights I've heard her moaning your name."

Hiroki's eyes showed disbelief as he looked at the other man, his stomach clenching in anxiety. He hadn't even thought of Hari like that since the self preservation instinct had kicked in as soon as he picked up that something was wrong with the Uchiha female. "So we have two, possibly three potential targets with us at the moment." Neji said with a small frown. "She's always considered you to be hers, Haku, and she wouldn't have taken your desertion very well."

Haku nodded in agreement. "She tried to kill Shinta because she viewed Shinta as both a threat and a reason for me not paying attention to her. Then she tried to kill Sanyu because she viewed her as a home wrecking whore."

He knew that he had been the constant variable in his sister's life, the only thing that she could depend on always being there. Their mother was only consistent with her screaming, drinking, and beatings. Sasuke left Konoha and then came back but he'd go away on missions leaving the two children to fend for themselves. It was actually a wonder why the both of them hadn't snapped and just killed everybody in Konoha.

No, if they didn't stop her then she would. "Kakashi, what kind of Bijuu can control the dead?" Haku asked.

The group stopped and stared at him in wonder, trying to determine what exactly he was thinking. "Haku…" Sakura said softly.

"Think about it. Living shinobi have no reasons to destroy another village unless there's something beneficial to them. Naruto's the Hokage now so no other village is going to want to attack so that'll leave her with only the dead." Haku said finally. "The Sharingan can control Bijuu to a degree but there's one Bijuu that can control the dead."

"Nibi." Kakashi stated. "The two-tailed demon."

"But Hari's Sharingan isn't complete." Hiroki reminded them.

Haku sighed softly before answering, "There was one time she and I discussed the possibility of our mother's bloodline ability being able to control the Bijuu better than the Sharingan. We knew how well it worked with humans but we weren't one hundred percent certain how well it'd work with non-humans."

"Why were you two discussing that?" Sakura asked with a warning tone.

"We had been discussing the stories about Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and got to thinking that if it happened once then it could happen again." Haku paused. "At least, that's what I was thinking. I know now that she was already planning Konoha's destruction through the Bijuu."

So their mother's ability would potentially work on the Bijuu better than the Sharingan. That was comforting. "Well, I guess our objectives have changed then." Kakashi stated finally. "Do you know how many of the Bijuu she's collected so far?"

"I didn't see them and I'm assuming she's come up with a way to better suppress them."

The logical choice would have been to go back to Konoha and devise a new strategy but they knew that Sanyu's time was running out. As they began moving again they could feel the sense of dread overcoming them. Was it too late for them to save the innocent lives that Hari was seeking to destroy?

Slender fingers tangled themselves into dark hair as Hari stared at a wall. She could hear the voices whispering for her to forget about the Suna whore. "I want to kill her." Hari argued against the voices.

No, she could wait for another day to die. If she were allowed to escape then she could die by the hands of whatever demon she pleased. Collecting them had been easy enough and soon she'd have all nine to summon the tenth. Then she and Haku could live forever and ever together.

The Suna whore was a kunoichi though so she wouldn't accept the whole "you're free to go" concept without suspicion. If she were to make her believe that she had snapped and wasn't paying attention…

Hari's eyes narrowed as she looked at the Inuzuka that stood quietly waiting for her orders. The hatred was burning within his eyes and she smiled. "You'd like to be set free too, wouldn't you?" Hari purred as she stood up and went over to the shinobi. "You can speak honestly."

"Yes." Giro snarled.

"Hmm, and here I was thinking that you cared about me." She smiled as she slipped her hand into the man's pants and began rubbing him into hardness.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the blood leaving his head. He hated the woman before him with a passion and shivered as she lightly squeezed his length. "Stop." Giro said weakly.

"You don't want me to. Not really." Hari murmured as she smiled softly. "Did you know that I was using a fertility jutsu when we fucked? You donated your sperm and soon we'll know if I'm with child."

Horror crossed Giro's features upon realizing what exactly she had done. "You bitch." Giro snarled angrily.

Hari frowned as she withdrew her hand suddenly upon realizing that her control over him was slipping. Shit. His hatred must have been growing steadily enough that he was beginning to break free. Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered too much. She got what she wanted from him and she knew full well that his big brother would be coming before too long. "You should thank my brother. He's bringing your brother to me as we speak." Hari smiled softly at him. "Go ahead and take care of the Suna whore. Don't forget to leave a means of escape for her but don't make it obvious."

"Yes," Giro ground out. He liked Sanyu and he'd be damned if he didn't let her know exactly what was going on.

Hari's smile faded away as she watched Giro leave, her hands stroking her lower abdomen. That one's child she hadn't wanted but what else could she have done when the ones that she did want weren't to be found. It was the boy's fault for thinking he could defeat her but she'd forgive him. All children were stupid and made that mistake.

Leaving the room she headed towards where her more prominent failures were waiting to be released. She'd have to give them a show of what she had accomplished in the five years of being away from that stupid village. Then they'd see that little Hari Uchiha was no longer one of them and never again would consider herself mortal.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, is it just me or is Hari becoming a little more demented? Anyway, the poll's still running and will for another few chapters so if you haven't left your opinion about the babies then go ahead and leave your thoughts. You can also leave your thoughts in a review so go ahead and drop a few reviews! Ja ne for now!


	12. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Another chapter done and I saw a review! Yaaaay! Kinda hyper but I'll probably end up crashing later. Anyway... here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They could see her standing alone with a cold smile on her face, her eyes dark with the hatred that burned within her like a wildfire. Even from where they stood they could feel the immense chakra that radiated from her. The chakra wasn't a human's chakra. It was something… darker... more sinister than anything they had ever witnessed before.

"Uchiha Hari." Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

"Hatake Kakashi. It's nice to see you again after all these years." Hari's smile widened. "I'm so pleased to see that you haven't changed at all since we last saw each other." Her smile faded when she saw the rest. "Oh, dear. Auntie Sakura, you look like you've gotten older."

Haku frowned as he listened to the sound of irritation that left Sakura's lips. What was it with women and being told they looked older? He was fairly certain that there were a few guys out there who liked older women. "Where's Sanyu?" Haku demanded.

Hari looked at him and smiled innocently. "Your Suna whore's doing well. Congratulations, by the way. She's having twins."

How in the hell did she know that? "What? Decide that you were going to take the baby before it was even born?" Hiroki demanded.

Hari shrugged s lightly. "It was a possibility but she looked a little too big to be having a single baby so I checked just to be sure that she just wasn't getting that big from one baby." Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "One of the babies will be well worth my time and effort. The other one I intend on killing as soon as it hits air."

Anger flashed across Haku's face as his sister smiled with pleasure at her plans. Sanyu was having twins and she was planning on taking one of them? "Over my dead body!" Haku snarled dangerously.

"That could be arranged but not just yet, my dear brother. Right now I want to show you all what I've been doing these past five years. I really hope that you'll enjoy it and appreciate its beauty."

"Uchiha Hari, you're under arrest." Kakashi said as he prepared to attack her.

She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, her eyes dancing with excitement as a chakra unlike anything they had felt before reached over them. They spun around as people with gray skin appeared, some of them clearly shinobi while others were not. "My God…" Sakura whispered in shock.

"God isn't here. Hari is." Haku whispered as he looked in horror at his sister. "What have you done, Hari?"

There was no remorse in her eyes as she watched the looks of horror that crossed their faces. "I've overcome death." Hari told them. "Grandfather used the likenesses of the First and Second Hokages to fight against the Third. Imagine the day when dead fathers and mothers will fight their children. When brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, that have been parted by death will fight against each other." Her eyes shone with excitement. "_Imagine_ the possibilities that come from that alone. An army that will never die because they're already dead and even if they're destroyed there'd be no traces of _how_ it was accomplished!"

Was this honestly how a budding medical prodigy would waste her talents? Sakura looked at her niece and saw the excitement in her eyes. She wanted recognition for her achievement but Sakura couldn't give her what she wanted. "That's sick, Hari!" Sakura scolded. "The dead should be allowed to rest in peace! Not be used for battles!"

A furious scream left Hari's lips as she pulled her dark hair, allowing the black strands that she pulled from her head to fall to the ground. "You don't understand it!" Her eyes shone again as she pressed the palm of her hand against the side of her head. "That's okay. You'll understand it when I go to Konoha. I'll show you how it's done."

They scattered when Hari's undead soldiers began to attack, their movements as jerky as a child's. With the Byakugan and Sharingan both flaring they worked through the dead bodies. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she punched the undead corpses and sent them flying away from her while Hiroki grabbed the undead corpses and threw them as far as he could away from them. "How in the hell is she doing this?" Hiroki shouted.

Neji looked at the corpses, noticing how the chakra that was running through Hari was also running through the corpses. While Hari's seemed to have only a certain amount the corpses seemed to have less. "She's carrying the chakra that's being pushed into the corpses. They're acting on her will!" Neji reported as he dodged a kunai that flew towards him.

Haku looked at his sister and saw the entertainment in her eyes as she watched them. "Damn it! They keep getting back up!" Sakura exclaimed after they had each knocked the corpses down half a dozen times.

Each one of them panted softly for air as they looked at the corpses. A single glance at Hari told them that she was beginning to run low on chakra and that she'd be running any given minute. Taking in a deep breath and ignoring the taste of rotting flesh on his tongue, Haku crouched as his eyes focused on his twin sister. Messing with the living was one thing but when the dead weren't allowed to rest in peace… that was an all time low.

With a battle cry upon his lips, Haku charged through the corpses as coagulated blood coated his ANBU regulated blade, the heads of the corpses falling onto the ground followed quickly by their bodies, and to his sister with the full intention of taking away everything she had.

Sanyu panted softly as she felt the baby within her kicking her kidneys, biting back a cry as a sharp contraction shot through her middle. Her hand pressed against the hallway wall as she slowly moved towards the exit. Where Giro had vanished to she couldn't say but she could say that he was slowly regaining control over his own body.

Hari wasn't as powerful as she had thought herself to be.

Another contraction sent the woman to her knees and she forced herself to breath slowly. "Be a good baby and wait for Mommy to get somewhere safe. We don't want your crazy aunt to find us, my darling." Sanyu panted as she forced herself back up onto her feet.

Her thoughts went to Haku and their family. Soon this nightmare would be over but Konoha would fall if they weren't prepared to defend themselves against Hari's creations. She wanted their child to be born in Konoha but clearly the baby had other plans so she'd have to settle for the child to be a Konoha shinobi if he or she chose to be.

She put an arm over her forehead as she slowly went outside into the bright sunlight. Pants left her lips as she struggled to run despite the contractions growing closer together. "Be good. Just be good for a little while longer." Sanyu pleaded softly.

Collapsing onto the ground she closed her eyes tightly as a scream left her lips when a violent contraction ripped through her body. Clutching her swollen abdomen tightly she doubled over before forcing herself to straighten out. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as another contraction went through her. "Haku!"

Haku turned his head towards the sound of Sanyu's scream before looking at where Hari had stood only moments before. Deciding that his sister would have to wait another day, he darted away from her just as the others went towards Sanyu's scream. In their eyes Hari would indeed need to wait. At the moment they were needed and upon seeing her lying on the ground and pushing against the large bulge, they felt their faces pale.

Sanyu was now in labor.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Ahhhhh! Okay, I've read stories where the baby is delivered in a hospital and while I'm not against it, I'm more thinking... no hospital. Hospitals are good but not all babies are born in hospitals so Sanyu and Haku's kids won't be either. The poll's going to run for another week so if you haven't left your thoughts about what the twins should be then visit my profile and leave your opinion!


	13. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Domo arigato gozaimasu for the review(s), everybody! I love reading them and any author knows that a review can make even a crappy day seem so much better! The poll was closed a while ago (I planned on updating that same day but ended up not) and for all of you that was following it closesly you know what Haku and Sanyu got for twins. I almost had a hard time determining the names but that worked out fairly well so I hope you guys enjoy!

disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Itachi would be alive and Naruto would have his parents.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Haku felt his heart sink and clench tightly as he listened to Sanyu's cries and held her hand tightly as sobs left her lips. "You're dilated enough, Sanyu." Sakura told the crying woman. "When I count to three I want you to push as hard as you can until I count to ten. One. Two. Three. Push."

Kakashi inwardly flinched as he, Neji, and Hiroki guarded the other three. This wasn't the first time that a woman had delivered around him but he never could get used to the screams as she worked on bringing life into the world. "Good job, sweetie." Haku soothed.

"I'm going to kill you." Sanyu screamed at him.

He didn't feel sorry for Haku as they listened to Sanyu's threats. Some of them were relatively creative although he was fairly certain that she could go through with each one of them if she wanted to take the time to gather up her weapons. Curiosity lingered when he heard Sanyu threaten to skin Haku alive with a hair ribbon and wondered if the hair ribbon would be chakra infused. "Deep breaths, Sanyu. Let's save threatening to kill Haku until after the baby's born." Sakura told the other woman. "Easy now. That's a girl."

Her words were soft and comforting and Sanyu couldn't help but concentrate on the pinkette's voice. Her heels dug into the ground as she gripped Haku's hands tightly. Let her survive this hell so she could tear Haku's balls off so she'd never get pregnant again. "I hate you." Sanyu screamed as another contraction tore through her.

"I need a pair of hands over here!" Sakura shouted. "And something to wrap the baby in!"

Neji darted over to the woman and knelt down next to her, obeying every order she gave. Sobs of relief left Sanyu's lips when she heard the piercing wail as her first child was brought into the world. "A boy." Sakura reported as she handed the baby over to Neji for him to clean up. "Sanyu, there's one more coming. You need to be ready to push again."

When would this hell end? Hold on a minute… "What?" Sanyu screamed at the medic-nin. "You can't be fucking serious!" "Just push!" Haku yelled at his lover.

Her face turned red as she pushed as hard as she could, panting heavily as a pressure began to become known. It was her other child, she could just feel it. "Please be a girl." Sanyu pleaded softly before she began pushing again.

Another piercing cry reached their ears along with Sakura's proclamation that it was indeed a girl. "Beautiful." Haku breathed softly when they were finally allowed to hold their children.

Sanyu stared at her tiny son before her eyes fell on the daughter that was currently staring at them in shock and amazement from Haku's arms. "Hey, sweethearts." Sanyu murmured softly. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, kids. I'm your dad." Haku cooed softly. "That's your mom right there. We're happy to finally see you two."

Both children were silent as they stared at their parents before staring softly as the others began to gather around them. "What are their names?" Hiroki questioned finally.

"Aito and Akahana." Haku answered softly.

It was supposed to be a private moment and the group couldn't help but feel as if they were intruding. "When we get back to Konoha we'll check to make completely sure that they're healthy." Sakura told them. "We'll have to wait a while for Sanyu to recover."

"I can go now." Sanyu protested.

"I know you can but I'd much rather you take it easy for the next day or so." Sakura told the woman before looking at Kakashi. "Unless someone carries her we're going to be here."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't want to be too close to Hari's hideout but we have two extra people than what we thought we'd have when we came." Kakashi told them.

"Besides," Haku added, "Hari wants one of the twins and she intends on killing the weaker one."

They looked at the twins and briefly wondered for a moment which child Hari wanted for herself and which one she wanted to destroy. Either outcome wouldn't help them and would make several people furious. "Someone carries Hari while two others carry the twins." Kakashi told them finally.

He understood that it would be best for the new mother and newborns if they stayed in one spot for a while but the danger was too great to ignore. Who knew how long Hari would decide to stay away from them or even what would happen if they stayed longer than a few minutes. The sooner they got to Konoha the better off they would be. "I'll carry Akahana." Haku said with a determined look.

Already she could see that her daughter was going to be a daddy's girl. Oh well, she at least had the boy to pamper if Haku took their daughter. She wasn't entirely positive that Haku would appreciate his son being a momma's boy but it didn't matter to her. It wasn't like she was going to let him be a wuss or something. He'd just be more inclined to go to his mother than his father, that's all.

With her plan safely tucked away Sanyu reluctantly handed over their son to Kakashi as Neji picked her up. "Just be gentle." Sanyu told the Hyuuga. "I won't hesitate to smack you if it hurts too much."

"Of course." Neji replied patiently. "Are we all ready?"

Once it was confirmed that everybody was indeed ready they took off as quickly as they could towards Konoha.

12121212121212

He never thought that he'd be so happy to see them and as he stared at the two infants, Sasuke felt pride growing within him. It was already clear that his great niece and nephew were going to be fine shinobi when they grew up and that Haku was pleased to be a father. "Congratulations, Haku." Sasuke told him. "Your father would be proud."

Haku nodded slightly before answering, "Hari wants to kill one of them, Sasuke. I don't know which one and no one's saying anything. Not even Sakura's saying anything to Sanyu or me."

She was talking to Naruto though. Sasuke couldn't help but be worried as he remembered the look that had appeared in Naruto's eyes upon Sakura reporting that one of the twins had unusually high chakra levels. The other's chakra levels were normal enough but it was the one twin that made Sakura nervous.

"It'll be fine."

He wished he was as certain as his uncle sounded but something told Haku that he'd need to be wary for a while longer. "I need to report to Lord Hokage." Haku told his uncle.

"Stay here with Sanyu." Sasuke replied.

"You don't understand! Hari! She's figuring out how to control and manipulate the Bijuu's chakra!" Haku shouted at his uncle. "It's only a matter of time before she's able to control the Kyuubi!"

His dark eyes widened when Sasuke punched him, his mind going blank for a minute. "Shut up." Sasuke hissed before pulling Haku into an empty room. "Listen to me very closely. Nobody else in your generation knows that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and you yelling about it will do nothing other than dig up things that are best left alone."

"Hari is learning to control the Bijuu's chakra!"

"And you yelling about needing to warn Naruto will do nothing other than raise suspicions. Let the younger generation believe that the Kyuubi was destroyed by the Fourth." Sasuke told him. "Kakashi and Neji have already told Naruto and measures are being taken. You need to concentrate on protecting your family."

"I'll kill her. I'll kill Hari." Haku told his uncle with a growl.

Sasuke stared for a moment before answering, "I just hope you're willing to back those words up, Haku. If not then you'll see just how many people will be willing to kill her or die trying."

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, so the end to this chapter was an epic fail but unfortunately it's the best I got at the moment. There's been drama up the ass and unfortunately I think my fics are suffering. Whoever invented drama seriously needs to have their ass kicked by everybody who has ever had something suffer due to drama. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted and used to heat South Dakota back up.


	14. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Gomen, minna-san, for the late update! SoDak Con is just around the corner and I've been stressing trying to get my costume (which I'm proud to say I made by hand) finished and there were so many freaking parts that I've just been stressed. Any cosplayers out there know what I mean? Anyway, unfortunately my fics all ended up taking a backseat so I'm trying to get chapters done before next Saturday since I'll be going insane at the beautiful convention that's taking place in Rapid City, South Dakota. Thanks for the reviews, there's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

It wasn't until he was at home did he realize just how unprepared for twins he and Sanyu were. They already had a crib waiting for when they thought they were going to have one baby but they were going to need a second crib. What if one of the babies turned out to be a kicker or moved constantly throughout the night?

He thought carefully for a moment before realizing that Sasuke and Sakura would still have the cribs from when there was an actual need _for_ cribs. Now they were just sitting and gathering dust so surely they wouldn't mind if him and Sanyu borrowed a crib. It wasn't like there weren't three others sitting in storage anyway although he was fairly certain that Sasuke had gotten rid of Hari's crib as soon as she took off.

With that train of thought set, Haku took off towards his aunt and uncle's house.

"Son of a bitch!"

He may have been a prodigy but he was absolutely certain that setting up a crib was something that even a civilian could do. If that was the case then was there any shame in him not being able to set up a crib? The answer was yes. If a civilian could do something that a shinobi couldn't do then there surely was shame in the whole idea.

Haku groaned softly as he nursed his bleeding finger, glaring hatefully at the bits of wood that lay around him. He could already hear Sanyu laughing at him for being unable to do something as _simple_ as putting a crib together. He could also already hear her telling the twins when they got older about how their daddy couldn't put one crib together when it had taken her about fifteen minutes to put up the first one.

The young man frowned slightly as he thought back to his own childhood. He had watched Sasuke put the crib together when Shinta was born then had watched again when they were getting ready for their cousin. Of course he hadn't been watching with any real interest but it hadn't hurt him to know how to put it together.

Drawing upon the faded memories, Haku started up again.

"Welcome home, my babies." Sanyu cooed softly as she and Haku entered the apartment.

Haku groaned as he put Sanyu's bag down by the door and shut it behind him. Walking through Konoha with the twins had been absolute hell, especially when the villagers had realized that the twins were boy and girl. Already the daughter was being ostracized because of their aunt and nothing had irritated Haku more than hearing the whispers. If Sanyu had heard them, he wasn't entirely certain but if she had then she had covered up her anger better than he had. "Welcome home." Haku repeated. "Do you want to put them down for a nap or do you want to feed them?"

Sanyu eyed the two carefully for a moment before answering, "They ate about an hour ago so they should be good for another hour or two. You realize they hate eating at the same time?"

"Yes, dear."

"And of course Aito's a biter. I'm just fortunate he doesn't have teeth yet or else he'd be breaking through the skin. Akahana's the picky eater. Refuses to eat from the right breast."

"You usually feed Aito with the right one."

"Only because he refuses to eat with the left!"

Distantly Haku wondered if it was a terrible thing to take pleasure in his love's frustration. The twins were only a week old and already knew how to irritate their mother. "Let's just put them to bed then. You can pump a bit of milk so I can feed Akahana or Aito depending on which one you're feeding." Haku soothed her. "Then I'll give you a foot massage."

"Throw in a backrub and you've got yourself a deal."

Did she even realize that around sixty percent of all backrubs led to sex? Nah, she wouldn't be scheming that so soon after giving birth. Weren't women supposed to be bemoaning the loss of their figures after giving birth? He was fairly certain that the twins' heads had narrowly avoided getting stuck in the birth canal but he knew better than to say _that_ out loud. As far as Sanyu was concerned, both children were absolutely perfect. "Naturally." Haku responded as he took one of the twins in his arms. "Come on, baby, let's go check out your beds."

"Haku?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to have to worry about the new crib caving in on our daughter, am I?" Sanyu asked. "I don't care if the act that made them was fun, the act that brought them into the world wasn't."

"I tested it." Haku promised.

"With what?"

"A fifteen pound bowling ball."

Sanyu stopped and stared at him for a moment as if trying to decide if he was joking. Upon seeing the seriousness in his eyes, the woman shook her head. "Put the baby on the bed while I check it." Sanyu sighed.

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust you."

Now just how was their relationship supposed to work if she didn't trust him not to do anything that would purposely hurt the baby? While she wasn't bemoaning the loss of her figure, Haku decided that he'd rather put up with her protectiveness of their children.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morning sickness was a fifty/fifty chance and Hari was cursing her luck as she wiped the vomit from her lips before washing out her mouth. She couldn't attack Konoha just yet so she'd have to wait until after her child's birth. It would have been interesting, she supposed, to see what would have happened if the Inuzuka clan realized that there was a child to be born in eight months that was also part of the Uchiha clan.

Giro had served his purposes and she had taken great pleasure in hanging his corpse from the front gate in Konoha. She just wished that she could have hung around to listen to the cries of anger and pain when his family came and saw what had happened to him. Of course ANBU would have gotten involved and then she would have been caught and captured.

Kakashi and Neji weren't going to let her slide after having seen what she was doing with corpses. They would have hunted her down and killed her before dragging her corpse back to Naruto.

Her thoughts wandered to her brother's children. They'd be in the apartment by now, she concluded, but it was a little too dangerous for her to be waltzing back in like she owned the place.

Putting a hand over her still flat belly, Hari smiled to herself. She'd be sure that this child knew enough to carry on the line started by her grandfather. Haku's child would learn the lessons too and then the world would know the true meaning of fear.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I honestly shuddered in fear when I realize what my muse had worked out for Hari. How will this change things? Will Konoha's civilian's become accepting of Akahana or will she follow her aunt's footsteps? Stay tuned for the next installment of "Finding Hope Within Darkness."


	15. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Well, I'm back from a weekend of insanity and I loved every minute of it. Got pics to serve as a reminder and even videos so I"m happy and now it's back to fanfics and working on random parts of next year's seventh level of hell. The reason it's called that: it involves a skirt. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no sue me.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Hari Uchiha vanished from the face of the planet. Every single group of hunter-nin that went out after her came back with all of their members and each reporting that neither hide nor hair of the traitor had been discovered. They had, however, found Giro Inuzuka unconscious in what had formerly been Sound. He had been taken to the hospital and bound in the event that he was still being held under Hari's control.

He had yet to awaken.

Haku was silent as he played with Aito and smiled at the boy's toothless grin. Four months had passed quickly by and already the twins were showing off their personalities. Where Akahana was silly, Aito was content to be the solemn one. Once he had considered having the twins tested for any indications that they were geniuses but how did one test a baby? No, Sanyu would kill him if he got them tested. Let the two grow up equal.

His eyes flickered to the window, seeing a member of the ANBU standing outside. "Come on in." Haku said as he picked up his son before checking his daughter's diaper.

"Sanyu got you staying home with the kids?" There was entertainment in Kiba's voice.

"I don't mind. Gives me a chance to get to know them."

Kiba laughed. "She's got you so whipped!"

Haku smiled faintly as he put his daughter down in their playpen before answering, "There a reason you came, Kiba, or are you just enjoying what'll happen when you finally get settled down?"

The Inuzuka grinned slightly before answering, "I'll never settle down. But, yeah. Giro woke up and Lord Hokage wants you there. I guess some things are kinda fuzzy and he thinks that your Sharingan can help."

"Why not ask Sasuke?"

"He tried so now our knucklehead Hokage thinks that maybe it's not working cause Sasuke don't have the same genetics as Hari."

In the end he'd be the one cleaning up after his sister. Why was that really no surprise to him? "Lemme get the kids ready to go and we'll be there as soon as possible." Haku sighed.

Let it be known that Haku Uchiha wasn't a terrible father. He made sure both twins were comfortable before heading towards the hospital where Hiroki's brother was currently lying in the bed, his dark eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. "She did a number on him." Haku sighed as he handed the twins over to his uncle. "Here you go, kids. Time to see Uncle Sasuke."

Sasuke was almost relieved to see that the younger man hadn't said "great-uncle" or else he may have had to hit the boy. He was too young to be called by anything other than "uncle" or "daddy" and thankfully Haku seemed to understand that. "You do realize that I'm not entirely sure if I can do anything." Haku warned the blonde, his dark eyes solemn.

Naruto nodded slightly before answering, "I know. It's just important that you try."

Haku was silent as he looked at the younger Inuzuka before activating his Sharingan. He didn't have his sister's talent for using their mother's bloodline but maybe there was a way to reach him by combining the two. "Bloodline Trait… Puppet Soul." Haku whispered.

_Giro's mind was nothing more than a series of mazes and Haku wandered through them until he reached the center. His dark eyes focused on the boy, seeing the fear and hatred burning around him. "Giro." Haku said firmly._

_Giro Inuzuka slowly raised his head and stared at the older man with a look of fear and apprehension. "You're going to control me too." Giro said shakily as he moved back._

"_My talents aren't that great." Haku informed the younger man. "Your brother and family are waiting for you to awaken."_

"_I-I can't. I can't face them."_

"_And why not? Does it mean nothing to you that Kiba came to fetch me despite knowing that I have my children to tend to while their mother is at work? Does it mean so little to you that your brother came on a mission to retrieve you only to discover that you were nowhere to be found?"_

_Giro's fingers tangled in his dark hair, tears streaming down the tattoos on his face. "I can't face them. I can't face you or your family." Giro told him. "Please leave me alone."_

"_Why don't you want to face us?"_

"_She was trying to get pregnant. She wanted Hiroki to impregnate her but she settled for me." Fear showed in his eyes. "She made herself fertile enough to conceive in one go after she realized that she'd have no chance with you."_

_Haku froze before forcing himself to relax. "You will awaken and you will tell Lord Hokage exactly what you've told me." Haku told him._

"_I'm not ready to be a father."_

"_If she doesn't hide the child then you may shun all paternal duties without repercussion from the Uchiha clan."_

"_You can't promise that. My clan won't be so forgiving."_

"_I believe they'll understand that a member of the Uchiha clan forced herself upon a member of the Inuzuka clan and a child resulted from that unwanted coupling. If anything they will blame my sister and they have all rights to."_

_It was probably the nicest thing that he had ever done. How many people would offer another the chance to abandon their responsibility as a parent? Of course how much would the boy suffer if he were to look at the child in the future and see traits from both clans within its face? "I…" Giro trailed off._

"_Come with me, Giro. You've developed some resistance against my sister. You're no danger to Konoha or its citizens any longer."_

"…_Yes, of course. Of course I'll wake up now. It's through the maze, right?"_

"_Exactly."_

The world spun as Haku reclaimed his senses and sat down when his knees threatened to give out on him. "Sasuke, I think it would be best if you and I left the room when he wakes up." Haku said finally.

"Why?"

"Hari did something unforgivable. I managed to convince him to wake up and he'll give Lord Hokage his report but it would be for the best if it was just him and Lord Hokage in the room."

"That's my brother!" Hiroki shouted at the raven.

Haku closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "Yes, and his pain is stemming from my sister. If her plan succeeds then his pain will only increase."

Their eyes fell on the lifeless teenager before watching as he slowly stretched and blinked his eyes. "Giro." Hiroki touched his brother's forehead. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Don't worry, you're safe."

Giro's eyes flickered to Haku, watching as he took the twins from Sasuke. "Was I dreaming?" Giro questioned as he looked at Haku. "You were actually talking to me?"

Haku nodded slightly. "What I said still stands, Giro." Haku told him. "I'll take responsibility of whatever product may come."

The younger man nodded slightly, a look of pure gratefulness appearing in his eyes. As his dark eyes fell on the Hokage's bright blue eyes there was a sense of shame that filled him. "You don't need to talk about it now, Giro." Naruto told him.

"No, I'll tell you everything I know and saw." Giro told him.

Sasuke and Haku left the room with Hiroki following them. "What did your sister do?" Hiroki demanded angrily.

Haku stared blankly at the other man before answering, "She forced him to sire her child."

* * *

lostmoonchild: I would like to say that it is possible for a woman to rape a man. Guys just don't tend to report it for the same reasons that some women don't report being raped. Other than that, I think there'll be a time skip so we can go ahead with the fun stuff... READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Okay, this chapter was hard to write since I was watching Hetalia: Axis Powers while working on this. All those that have seen Hetalia know that it's a funny show and a serious chapter mixed together just kinda made it hard. Thankfully though my brain didn't combust from the effort so here's another chapter for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

***Hari's POV***

Records were kept of the Bijuu and their hosts. There wasn't a document that didn't exist about each host that had lived and died. By placing a Bijuu within a human, mankind had gained the power to play god but man wasn't ready for the consequence. Man existed to murder and lie then had the nerve to complain when one of the tailed-beasts would gather.

Man wasn't ready for the consequences of their actions. I was. I was ready and more than willing to accept my fate.

I controlled eight of the nine Bijuu on Earth. No one else had ever gotten so close to summoning the Jubi and becoming one with it. Soon I would become a goddess and all would bow before me.

The Hachibi's host had been formidable enough in our game of hide and seek. In the end, however, Hachibi became mine and its host was killed. My family could complain all they wanted about how immoral I had become but surely a little respect would be given when they all realized that I had been so kind by putting the dead Jinchuuriki's body where his villagers would find him.

Although I suppose in retrospect that cutting his arms and legs off had been a little bit of an overkill. Slitting his throat to the point of near decapitation had been enough but why chance the Bijuu's abilities?

Madara would be ashamed to realize that his method of extracting the Bijuu was pitifully slow. My method had taken only a few brief moments. It really was a shame that Madara had been killed. I'm sure he would have appreciated the realization that the Bijuu and host are truly one when the host is dying.

I was silent as I stared at the squirming bundle in my arms. A boy. The Uchiha clan truly was cursed with birthing sons before daughters. No matter. He'd grow up knowing that his mother held no love for him or for his father. He'd be trapped between the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans; never truly belonging to either. It was a miserable fate but it was one that I was pleased to deliver to him. "You're a hated child." I informed him. "Your uncles will hate you for carrying my blood within your veins. You will never belong."

My son stopped squirming in my arms and stared up at me with dark eyes. There truly was nothing going on in his head. Unfortunately I needed him or else Konoha's shinobi wouldn't hesitate to attack me. At least with this idiot child in my arms they'd hesitate even for a moment. "Stupid child." I stated calmly as I walked towards Konoha.

Today was the day that Konoha would fall and my new world would take root and rise above all.

***End POV***

***Haku POV***

She was coming closer. No one needed to have any bond with my sister to know that she was approaching. All anybody had to do was stop and they'd feel the darkness that consumed her coming closer. "Lord Hokage, please go to safety!" Kakashi tried again.

"No!"

Damn it, Naruto! Can't you feel the murderous aura she's giving off? If Konoha falls then you'll be needed to help the civilians begin again! They can't do that if you die. Konoha can't exist without you to be there to light the way through the darkness. "Damn it, Naruto! Now's not the time to be an idiot!" Sasuke yells at the blonde.

I was beginning to wonder when the team dynamics would begin again. "Duck-butt's right, Dickless." Sai comments. "It would be in Konoha's best interest if its Hokage was safe."

"Damn it, Sai! Don't you know by now to stop insulting my dick?"

I remembered the days when Hari and I would get after Sai for insulting Naruto's genitals. Now there was more of an understanding that the banter between the two was nothing remotely serious. It was just something from their early days as teammates and wasn't to be regarded as anything remotely important. "Will you two knock it off?" Sakura demands. "Naruto, don't make me beat some sense into your skull!"

"But, Sakura-chan!"

My heart began to race in my chest as a solitary figure came into range. Hari. My twin. Gods, what had possessed you to do this to your home and friends? Why had you chosen to betray the family that had loved you no matter what? We had tried so hard to believe that you weren't doing these horrible things despite your attempt to kill Sakura and I.

"All right, everybody, take your positions. If Hari's using Bijuu then I want you all to be on high alert!" Naruto ordered, his blue eyes dark and solemn. "Haku, you know what to do."

I nodded slightly and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sanyu." I said softly when I saw the tender eyes staring at me.

Tears were gathering in Sanyu's eyes as she softly kissed me. "Be sure you come back to us, Haku." Sanyu told me. "These kids are going to drive me crazy if you die."

"You'll be fine." I murmured softly before kissing the twins softly. "I love you guys."

As I took off, I could feel my hatred for Hari growing. We were two halves of a whole once upon a time and now we were a diseased being. Today we would die, whether it be one or both. Today the Uchiha twins, children of the once traitor Uchiha Itachi, would die.

***End POV***

Naruto didn't say a word as he stared ahead, feeling Kyuubi restlessly move within his mind. _"Are you positive this is the action you wish to take?"_ Kyuubi questioned.

"_It's the only action that's left."_

If there had been another action to take, Naruto would have gladly taken it. How many families had been affected by the woman's actions? How many tears had been shed over the loved ones whose lives had been stolen? Some part of him wished that he could go back in time and tell the girl that everything would be okay, that there was no reason for her to believe that the darkness within her was the only thing that would save her. Unfortunately there was no going back in time. There was only moving on and trying to make things today better for tomorrow.

Some part of him was nervous about seeing the woman after half a decade. Would he be able to look at her and not see the little girl that always seemed to smile or be pleased about the smallest bit of affection? Probably not. Not even the Third had been able to look at Orochimaru and not see his ingenious student. There was just no way in hell that any of them were going to be able to look at Hari and not see the happy little girl that they had all loved.

"Lord Hokage, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Uchiha Hari-"

There was the sound of fighting before the blonde heard only static. "Report! Hey!" Naruto shouted into the mouthpiece.

Fear shot through his being as the sound of a woman giggling and a baby screaming suddenly reached him through the headphones. "Hello, Naruto." Hari giggled.

"Hari." Naruto stated coolly.

"Don't use that tone with me, Uncle Naruto. I've missed you so much."

"Tell that to someone who believes you. What'd you do to the squad?" Naruto demanded.

There was a clicking noise before Hari answered, "Dead. Well, one's still alive. Want to say hi to him?"

"Hari!"

There was a choked scream before the blonde heard a sigh. "Well, Uncle Naruto, Haku's come to play so we'll see each other soon. Oh, and I hope the others like my presents." Hari giggled. "Ja ne!"

Before he could ask the woman what presents she had given, he heard several explosions turned to the windows to see Ichibi beginning its rampage. Gods let them stand long enough for their allies to arrive! As he watched the rampage and heard more explosions, Naruto felt a sinking in his heart as he realized that it may already be too late for Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke: Are you serious?  
lostmoonchild: Hmm?  
Sasuke: You're going to leave it there? You're actually going to leave the chapter there!  
lostmoonchild: That was the plan, Sasuke-kun.  
Naruto: That plan sucks! Believe it!  
lostmoonchild: E-M-E-T-I-B. That's 'bite me' spelled backwards, Naru-chan. I'm the authoress so I'm allowed to leave the chapter where I want. *turns to audience* Since it seems like Naruto and Sasuke are about to kill me for the impending destruction of Konoha... READ AND REVIEW! *runs*


	17. Chapter 16

Sasuke: So you're picking up here?  
lostmoonchild: Yep.  
Naruto: No leaving a cliff hanger like you did the last time?  
lostmoonchild: I make no promises. All I promise is that I worked hard on this chapter and I'm grateful to everybody that's visited the story so far. Sasuke-kun, will you do the disclaimer?  
Sasuke: lostmoonchild doesn't own anything from Naruto. Remind me again why the show's not named Sasuke?  
lostmoonchild: Because you're an asshole and the word 'uke' is in your name hence why some people are certain you'd bottom in any given yaoi. *slowly backs away* Everybody enjoy! *grabs laptop and runs*

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Many remembered the night that the Kyuubi had gone on in a rampage in Konoha and how many of them had been lost. The fox demon had been powerful enough and now they were facing one demon. "Don't get caught up in its attacks!" The words weren't needed but still they were shouted.

None of the other shinobi dared to look around them in fear of seeing the devastation that was being delivered by the other Bijuu that were coming towards Konoha's gates. Gates meant nothing to the Bijuu just as human life meant nothing.

Chills went down their spines as they listened to the maniacal laughter that left the Ichibi's lips, each shinobi reminding themselves that they couldn't run. Running would mean more destruction to their village. No, their village needed to recover from this nightmare.

Crouching down, the shinobi began yet another wave of attacks.

Haku was silent as he stared at his sister, noticing that she held a small bundle in her arms. A small bundle that was screaming. Dear gods… she had given birth. "Put the baby down, Hari." Haku said patiently.

"Put the baby down, Hari." Hari mocked. "What's wrong, brother? Don't you want this to be a fair fight?"

"There's no honor in attacking a woman with a child in her arms."

Laughter left Hari's lips as she looked at her brother, dark eyes dancing with laughter. "So you want there to be honor in our fight. Was there any honor, I wonder, in how your precious Hokage murdered our mother while she was pregnant?" Hari snarled.

"Lord Hokage was acting on instinct, Hari. You were there. You saw the same thing I did."

"I saw our chance at having a normal family die once and for all!" Hari screamed at him. "Remember how we used to want normal? People hated us for being our father's children. Now they fear us."

There truly was no way to reason with his sister now. The most he could do was take the baby and hope that he could protect both himself and the baby from Hari. "They don't fear me." Haku replied softly as he began moving slowly to the side. "I'm respected. You're the one that's feared. The princess of the Uchiha clan that went insane. Do you know what we tell people now, Hari, when they ask about you? We tell them that our Hari died. We don't know the Hari that you've become."

"You're lying."

"Hari, you forced a man to get you pregnant and you're using your child as a shield."

Something flashed in Hari's eyes as she drew a kunai, her hand shaking. "I'll kill him." Hari whispered as she stared at her brother. "The boy means nothing to me."

As the kunai dropped towards the still screaming bundle, Haku attacked.

16*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*16

Using Kyuubi's chakra had somehow stopped becoming normal for him when times of trouble and danger came their way but as Naruto stared at Bijuu and saw his friends struggling to do their parts, he knew that he couldn't stand by. His father had sealed Kyuubi within him for a reason and he knew that reason was to defend Konoha. _"You realize that if you take this course then you may never go back to being human."_ Kyuubi warned.

"I can think of worse things." Naruto grumbled as he rushed outside.

He remembered a time when people would tell him to use Kyuubi's chakra only to turn around and tell him not to. He remembered the battle with Pain and how he had felt the first time that he had gone into the nine-tailed stage. He had thought for sure he was screwed then but this needed to work. His father's chakra wasn't in the seal anymore to fix it.

No, he had set up his own failsafe method to protect himself and he knew it would work. He hadn't learned sealing techniques for nothing. He hadn't learned demon sealing techniques for nothing. Everything that he had ever learned had ultimately served a greater purpose.

This was just another method to save himself and those that he cared about.

Blue eyes faded to red as he felt Kyuubi's chakra working its way through his system. The air around him seemed to grow hotter and he was distantly aware of the pain that followed only to fade away as his nerves were burned away. When they came back he knew he'd be in pain for the next day or two and that his life would be shorter.

As another tail grew, his mind slipped into Kyuubi's cage as the two began working to take control. It was this part that had taken the longest to figure out. It was also this part that he hated with a passion.

A loud roar shook the air and he watched as the other Bijuu stopped their attacks to stare at him. Already he could see them fighting against whatever control Hari had over them. In the end he knew that they'd choose self preservation. A human's wrath was nothing compared to the King of Demons. _"Where is she?"_ Naruto and Kyuubi growled.

Immediately the other eight demons directed him towards where Hari's location was. _"You will stop your attacks on this village immediately or face my wrath."_

He leapt over the ruined houses and businesses, mentally bemoaning the loss of his favorite ramen stand. The old man would rebuild again like he had done every other time before and the ramen would be unchanged. He could hear the other shinobi shouting, each one wondering if their Hokage had been taken over by the Kyuubi. When this whole mess was done, he'd have to be sure to explain his projects. He'd just leave out the part where this was the first time he had ever thought to test his failsafe method.

16*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*16

Haku stared in disbelief at the sand that protected the screaming bundle, his dark eyes darting around. "A mother that would destroy her own child does not deserve the title of mother." A monotone voice said patiently.

The twins looked at the redheaded Kazekage and Haku couldn't help but feel relief as his sister's child was torn from her arms by the sand and delivered to the Kazekage. "Lord Kazekage." Haku breathed in relief.

Both men could see the fear in Hari's eyes and knew there was a reason for it. Gaara was proof that a jutsu had once existed to revive the dead and Hari feared him for many reasons. "Go to Naruto. Knowing him the way I do, it's safe to say that he's either planning something reckless or has already gone through with it." Gaara told the younger man as he willed the sand to deliver the boy to him.

Haku held his nephew close to him and nodded slightly in understanding. He darted off, ignoring his sister's furious screams. The gods would forgive him for taking his nephew away. He would be forgiven for hiding the boy from his sister. After he found Naruto he'd-

What in the hell was that?  
Fear gripped the young man as he stared at a large fox with nine tails, instinct telling him that it was Naruto. He had given into the Kyuubi! Leaping so he was on a roof before leaping onto the fine fiery red hairs on the demon fox's nose, Haku stiffened when he realized that he was being watched by the demon fox. "Lord Hokage! Lord Kazekage is dealing with Hari! Please go back!" Haku shouted. "Please!"

The blood colored eyes crossed slightly as they looked at him and Haku felt the urge to run growing within him. He shouldn't have been doing this. He shouldn't be this close to the creature that killed the Fourth.

Bewilderment crossed Haku's features as Naruto lowered his head and flipped his head lightly in a silent demand that Haku get off. "You can't go that way!" Haku shouted.

"_Konoha is my home, Haku. I am its Hokage and I will do what I must to defend her. Take the baby and hide it."_

How could he hope to go against his Hokage's orders? Haku nodded numbly as he got off his nose and stared as Naruto leapt off towards the battle that was beginning between Gaara and Hari.

* * *

lostmoonchild: *hugs laptop tightly as Sasuke approaches* Hehe, heya.  
Sasuke: Are you ready to die?  
lostmoonchild: Just cause I said 'uke' was in your name doesn't mean that I think you're an uke. More often than not Naruto's on the bottom and the only time you're on the bottom is when Itachi's involved.  
Naruto: You need to cut back on the Uchihacest. A lot.  
lostmoonchild: That'll happen only when you give up ramen and I don't see that happening anytime soon. *turns to readers* Okay, guys, I'd love to see some reviews. Good? Bad? Just wanna rant? You guys know that I don't care if you're signed in or not, right? Lemme know what you guys think. Read and review please!  
Sasuke: You're terrible.  
lostmoonchild: As if I'm going to deny being a review whore. Ja ne, minna-san!


	18. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: I was happy when I saw the review that came for the last chapter so I worked hard on this one... might not show cause I suck at fighting scenes but oh well. I really did try. It's Thursday night and I'm getting ready to update so enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own Naruto? Yes? Okay, in order to prevent being sued for stealing such a great show and manga, I regretfully inform all that I don't own Naruto. This story is mine.

Chapter Seventeen

He could remember back to when the woman before him was a little girl. She had smiled and laughed while her brother had been sullen. Was there something to be said about him now when he hadn't been able to see past her lies?

Teal eyes focused on the woman as they darted around each other, each one searching for an opening. "If I were to but Ichibi back inside you, would it hurt?" Hari inquired with a smile.

As if responding to her question, Gaara heard the familiar laughter that had driven him into insanity. "If you think that you're being clever then you're mistaken." Gaara informed the woman.

"I'm just curious about how much it would hurt for a former Jinchuuriki to be suddenly forced to become a sacrifice once more. That way I can tear it from your body and watch as you die for a second time since I missed the first."

Hari jumped back as Gaara manipulated the sand to attack her and quickly dodged behind a tree to block an incoming attack. Did she really think that was going to work? Gaara moved his arms as the sand darted behind the tree and spun around when he sensed an intense chakra coming towards him. "Naruto." Gaara whispered as his eyes focused on the nine-tailed creature that bounded towards them.

"Big mistake!"

Gaara hissed in pain as a burning sensation appeared on his arm. The few years without Shukaku had done wonders to help his pain tolerance increase to somewhat normal levels so now he wouldn't be on the ground screaming. He swiped at the woman in retaliation and noted with satisfaction that he had gotten her cheek. As the blood poured from his wound, he darted away towards Naruto in an attempt to keep the other man away from the Uchiha woman. "Naruto! Get away from her!" Gaara shouted as he willed the sand to lift him up.

He stared into the crimson eyes that had crossed to look at him. "Gaara?" Naruto asked, his voice rumbling.

"Get back to the village."

There was an urgency in the redhead's eyes that told Naruto not to argue. He turned and fled with the Kazekage towards the village, ever mindful of the tails that followed him. He could already imagine how well a normal human body would withstand being hit by one of the large tails and could hear the accusations that would begin flying. "Stay here. I'm going to help the others." Naruto told his friend.

"Lord Hokage! Lord Kazekage! The Bijuu are retreating!"

The two turned and saw that the Bijuu were indeed retreating. Naruto groaned as he felt himself shrinking before his bones began to change back to their normal humanoid form. He coughed as he sank to his knees, feeling Gaara's hands on his shoulders. What had happened? Why were they retreating? _"She lost her shield. She knew that it would be a matter of time before we gained control of the others if Haku didn't."_ Kyuubi said finally. _"She will return."_

Somehow he knew that she would. He remembered the looks of determination that would appear in her eyes whenever she was faced with a challenge. Destroying Konoha entirely was just another challenge to the woman.

Naruto sighed softly to himself as he let Gaara help him up and stared at the shinobi that were gathering. Some had superficial wounds and others were taking those with more serious injuries to where the medic-nins were. Some had died and he knew that more would follow if this madness didn't end soon. "Kakashi." Naruto said solemnly.

"Yes?"

"Find Haku. Tell him to bring Hari's baby here."

"Hai!"

()()()()()()()()

Haku could feel his heart in his throat as he held his nephew, staring silently at the blue-eyed Hokage. While he knew that Naruto wouldn't hurt the boy, he didn't trust the other shinobi. There were some things that just wouldn't be forgiven and if they couldn't punish the mother then surely they'd punish the son.

The boy in his arms cried as if feeling the hatred that was already being directed towards him. Who would be hated more by Konoha? His daughter or his sister's son? Which child would be forced to bear the hatred in silence? Would both of them be forced to endure the hateful looks or would they escape? Please, please let them escape. "Let me see him." Naruto told the younger man.

The small infant's cries softened to whimpers as blue eyes met dark before tiny fingers curled around the offered digit. "The heads of the Inuzuka clan are here, Lord Hokage." Neji reported.

"Council members are present as well." Shino informed the blonde.

"Okay. Everybody go see to the wounded and deceased. We need to get ready for Hari's next attack. I want preparations in place for the next attack since it's likely she'll use the Bijuu again."

"Hai!"

The shinobi darted in different directions, some glaring hatefully at the whimpering infant while others ignored the child's existence. Already Naruto could tell that he'd be issuing a law that forbade others from attacking the boy. It was just up to the Inuzuka and Uchiha clans to figure out how the child would be raised and gods he hoped that there'd be a basic understanding.

()()()()()

"Absolutely not. The boy might be of our bloodline but he is not and never will be a member of the Inuzuka clan."

Naruto sighed to himself as he listened to both clans try to figure out what to do with the boy. While there was a possibility that the boy would have a fondness for dogs like those of his clan, the odds of the boy being accepted by his paternal family was dangerously slim. "We're not saying that your family needs to accept responsibility for him. We're just asking that if he forms a bond with a dog then somebody in the Inuzuka clan teaches him the basics. Nothing more." Sasuke tried again. "Haku's already assuming responsibility for the boy's basic needs just as he and Giro agreed."

As much as he had once loved his sister, Haku briefly wondered if the grief they were putting up with now was worth that love. "I've got no problems with the kid." Kiba told them. "There's no sense in blaming a kid for what the parent does so where's the point in blaming the kid for what his mother did?"

"You're justifying the traitor's actions?"

"Hell no! I just don't see the point in blaming the squirt for what Hari did. It'd be like blaming Sasuke's kids for Sasuke ditching Konoha and blaming Haku and Hari and Shinta for Itachi massacring the clan when it was discovered what was going on behind closed doors." Kiba sighed as he scratched his head. "Let Haku take care of the kid but right now I think we're all tired and pissed at Hari so people are blaming the kid."

"Thanks, Kiba." Haku said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet." Kiba told the younger man. "I may not see the point in blaming kids for what their parents did but psychosis _is_ becoming a trait of the Uchiha clan. Don't give me that look, Sasuke, you know it's becoming as infamous as the Sharingan and you can't keep denying it. Someday people are going to get pissed off enough and then the Uchiha clan will be in such deep shit there won't be coming back from it."

If it weren't for the fact that they were in the same class, Sasuke was fairly certain that he would have punched Kiba by now. The only problem was that he couldn't punch the brunette for something even he realized was the truth. "So what are you recommending?" Sasuke questioned flatly.

"Psychological evaluations for the boy. I don't know if you thought to do it for Haku and Hari but it might be a good idea for the kids to all be checked out before and during their training and service as shinobi."

Naruto watched Sasuke and could almost see the wheels turning in his friend's head. "I'll go with it." Haku said with a nod. "When the twins are old enough, they'll be checked out. I'll even sign myself up for psyche evaluations."

"You're sure?" Sasuke questioned. "I don't imagine Sanyu will be happy about that."

Haku nodded. "Yeah. Better talk to Aunt Sakura if you plan on having Shinta and the others checked out too. Let her know what's going on." Haku said with a small nod.

Dark eyes flickered to Naruto and the blonde sighed. "So it's decided that the boy will remain with Uchiha Haku until he becomes of age." Naruto stated. "What's his name going to be, Haku?"

The young man was silent for a moment before answering, "I was thinking of naming him after Father but after some consideration, I believe it would be safest to name him Kei."

"Good. Now that we've got that matter settled, we should all begin discussing our strategy for Hari's next attack." Blue eyes flickered to each of the faces, many of which were coated in blood. "Any ideas that doesn't involve sealing each one up inside a baby?"

As the ideas and discussions began, Naruto couldn't help the feeling that somebody was calling him to surrender the demon within.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's that. Sorry if the Gaara/Hari fighting scene was bad, I'm not very good at those scenes or anything remotely serious. Hari's baby has a name now so we'll see what she's plotting for next week. Will she get Naruto to surrender Kyuubi and his life? Will Konoha fall? We shall see. Updates make me wanna work on the chapters so read and review!


	19. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: I"m always happy to see reviews. Sadly I think this story's coming to an end. I can't tell you guys how many more chapters are left since I've lost the inspiration that let me write chapters weeks in advance so after I get this round of stories done, I may take a small vacation. That concept's still up in the air but I'm kinda leaning towards vacation which might be kinda nice. Anyway, here's chapter eighteen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Plans were simple to create and if the players were right, the plans were even easier to go through with. How could they have hoped that they could have stopped her so easily? Surely they realized by now that she had fled only because her plan dictated it and that the seeds had been planted?

So what if they had stolen that child of hers? It wasn't like she had wanted him to begin with. It just meant that the boy would die alongside everybody else and that she had wasted nine months of her life. No matter. When Konoha fell, she would be invincible and all of the other villages would bow before her.

With eyes that glowed softly, Hari began moving towards Konoha for the final act of her play.

()()()()()()()()()

How easy would it be, he wondered, to end misery before it even began? Haku was silent as he looked at the ruined village, wondering what greater plan his sister held within the depths of her mind. The village wasn't build by saints and neither had their clan. Blood and lies built both and it had both that nearly destroyed their family so many times.

Uchiha Itachi, assassinator of all but one member of the Uchiha clan. That assassination had planted darkness in the heart of Itachi's younger brother and that darkness had forced Sasuke to flee Konoha to take a bite of the devil's fruit. Had Sasuke cared when he discovered the truth behind the Uchiha clan's demise? Had he decided to truly abandon his vendetta? Maybe he had, but Haku didn't want to know. He wanted to live with the pain of one family member abandoning Konoha.

The young man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the smoke and death that clung in the air. His skin crawled from the remnants of the power that each of the Bijuu held and cringed when the remnants of the Kyuubi, no, of Naruto's power brushed against his flesh. _Can you feel it, sister?_ Haku thought silently. _Can you feel the suffering of our home as easily as I or are you truly dead?_

"Standing here isn't going to make everything better." Haku heard Naruto comment.

"It reminds me what I'm fighting for. What I need to do to make sure this never happens again."

Naruto chuckled softly before answering, "I was twelve the first time I had seen Konoha get destroyed. That was when the Third was killed by your grandfather."

"I have no relation to Orochimaru." Haku replied stiffly.

"When I was sixteen, things looked even worse. I wouldn't have wished what had happened then upon anybody."

"She's out of control, Naruto."

"I know."

"She'll wait until the time's right before she steals the Kyuubi from you. Then she'll summon Jubi."

Naruto glanced at the younger man, seeing the conflict in his eyes. How was it possible that he looked so much like Itachi? _"Genetics."_ Kyuubi replied.

_Can it, furball._ Naruto retorted. "I have an idea, Haku, but it won't work unless I have your cooperation." Naruto told him. "Yamato and Sasuke already agreed but I need a third member. Someone that can bring something new to the table."

He remembered his uncle saying that Naruto planning something was never a good thing. "What is it?" There was caution in Haku's voice that made Naruto chuckle softly.

"Nothing terrible despite possibly being questionable and something that the old bats in the Council may not like in the slightest." Naruto answered simply. "You're aware that the Bijuu and their containers can communicate with each other?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Were you aware that the Bijuu can communicate with each other and take on human form?"

He hadn't known about the last one but had deeply suspected the former. "Not the last one, Lord Hokage." Haku answered honestly. "The first one I must admit to suspecting."

"You're a smart kid, Haku. Let's go."

Haku was silent as he followed the blonde, his mind racing at a million miles an hour. Slipping a hand into his weapons pouch, the young man prepared himself for what was to come.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Lord Hokage, contact has been made."

Bright blue eyes focused on the deathly pale man before him before he nodded slightly. "Send the hunter-nin after them." Naruto said patiently. When Sai left, Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. "You're sure you're okay with using your nephew as bait."

Sasuke nodded stiffly before answering, "Haku's a man now, dobe. He can make his town choices."

"Teme. If he survives this, I'm seriously going to order psyche tests for him."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "You think the boy's got a screw loose?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't think that. I know it."

Gaara frowned slightly as he looked out the window, knowing that the preparations were being made for the next onslaught. The other Kages were working towards Konoha and he knew that one of the Kages would be demanding Hari's head. "Uzumaki," said Gaara softly.

"I told you, Gaara, to call me by my first name."

"Is it wise to let them fight? Haku is the older brother and I know that Kankuro would do whatever it took for my safety to be established."

"That's why they need to settle this." Sasuke stated simply. "This isn't a battle between enemies, it's a battle between siblings. I don't expect you to understand the whispers that the Uchiha clan has been cursed since its establishment years ago. Brothers fight brothers."

"Hari Uchiha is not male."

"No, but the need to destroy each other is still there." Sasuke replied before suddenly drawing a kunai and holding at Naruto's throat. "Isn't that right…Hari?"

* * *

lostmoonchild: I wonder how sad it is when the authoress gets confused about which one's the real Naruto and which one's actually Hari. That concept hit me Wednesday night and it took until Thursday afternoon just to figure it out. Sad but true. Okay, I know somebody's probably going to be saying something like "If they knew that it was really Hari in disguise, why did they obey her orders?" Well, um... we'll have to wait until next chapter to find that out since my muse is currently threatening to poke me with an iron so we'll find out next week. Read and review!


	20. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Two words: FINAL CHAPTER. Possibly the most loved and hated words in any given vocabulary so we'll see how that works out. It's currently 12:22 Friday morning so we'll get this out of the way so I can spend the rest of today mourning the end of this story. Anyway, here's the chapter and I'm sorry this story wasn't as long as the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything else is mine.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"How did you know it was me?" Blonde hair grew and faded to black as Hari's features appeared once more.

"Did you think you could fool us?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at his niece. "Where's Naruto?"

Hari smiled as her features began to melt before answering with a garbled voice, "Playing with Haku."

Sasuke cursed as the being fell to the floor and the smell of rotting flesh began to fill the room. Gaara frowned slightly in reaction before looking outside. "They're following Uzumaki and Haku." Gaara said softly. "If we hurry, we may be able to do something."

As much as he hated it, Sasuke really couldn't resist the urge to bear witness to the fight that he could feel within his bones.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Haku's dark eyes flashed frantically as he dodged another attack from Naruto, seeing the glazed look in the blonde's eyes. So they had been right. Naruto had fallen under Hari's control but when? When had they been-

Suddenly the answer hit him. When Naruto had changed into Kyuubi to help fight off the other Bijuu. They were defenseless against some things and their mother's bloodline ability was one of the things. "Naruto, snap out of it!" Haku shouted desperately.

He wanted to fight so badly but he couldn't escape the darkness that was holding them tightly. Naruto screamed as his body moved without his permission, hearing Hari's whispers to kill Haku echoing around him. _"Make them pay. Kill him. Kill Haku then go to the village and destroy everybody. No one can stop you, Naruto. No one can stop the power that flows within you."_ Hari's voice whispered.

_Why though? Why destroy them?_ Another voice questioned. _Do you blame them for something? They've done nothing wrong. They had nothing to do with Kyuubi being sealed inside of you. The Fourth… Father… He did it to save the village._ The voice was right. The villagers had nothing to do with his having the Kyuubi within him. He should keep fighting Hari's influence over him.

Naruto screamed as he plunged a kunai into Haku's arm, seeing the pain that crossed the boy's features. There was no way that he was going to fight against his Hokage and kill him. He would only defend himself but he wouldn't kill the blonde. _"Kill me! Kill us!"_ Naruto shouted within his mind. _"Haku! Haku, kill us!"_

From within his cage, Kyuubi roared in fury at the Uchiha girl that had taken control of them. He could feel his energy being stolen from them, being forced into chakra coils that had yet to completely heal. Did she not understand that she could ultimately kill Naruto if being forced to withstand such high amounts of his chakra in such a short time? Maybe she didn't know or even realize that if Naruto died then he would follow. No, she knew. She was waiting nearby for the chance. If Naruto killed Haku then Hari would come out and steal him from Naruto, successfully killing the blonde.

He didn't know who he hated more at the moment. The damned Uchiha clan and their Sharingan eyes or the solitary Uchiha girl whose eyes were even more hateful than those that had walked before her. At the moment, he decided, he would hate the Uchiha girl and would assist the Uchiha boy that was trying to rescue his host.

He forced his chakra through the darkness that clung to Naruto's mind, burning away the tendrils that tried to take hold of what chakra he forced. He knew the chances of the boy being hurt by his chakra was great but he knew that the risks were outweighed by the benefits. If he could force his chakra into the boy's eyes…

A scream left Haku's lips as he was hit square in the chest by red chakra that burned his flesh. His throat tore from the screams and he wanted nothing more than to be doused with water. Was there water enough in the world, he wondered through the haze, that would douse this fire? Had Hari killed him and he was in hell?

_Don't be afraid. Use it._

Use what?

_Use it, Uchiha Haku._

Use what? He didn't understand. Haku's eyes turned a brilliant red as his mouth hung open, his muscles twitching violently under the assault of the foreign chakra that flowed through him. "Haku!" Sasuke. Sasuke was coming. There were other chakra signatures meaning that others were coming as well.

He wanted to cry out to his uncle but no words left his lips. All that would willingly leave his lips were the noises produced in shock and fear. He needed to take control of his body and not allow this hellish chakra to burn him alive. "S-Sa..su..ke." Haku forced himself to say as he forced his still burning muscles to move.

Naruto stepped back, his blue eyes darkened with anger. "How did you get it to agree?" Naruto shouted. "How? Damn it, Haku, tell me!"

Hari's question, the boy noted absentmindedly. She realized through Naruto and Kyuubi what was going on. Heh, it seemed that she wasn't quite powerful enough to controll Kyuubi's power. "Kyuubi does not want you in them." Haku said as he slowly took a step. "They want you out."

"He's mine!"

"Naruto belongs to Konoha. He is her Hokage. They hated him for what he had no control over and now they hate you, sister." He clenched his teeth as blood suddenly spilled from his knees. "They hate you and want you dead. Play with me, Hari. Let's you and I die together just like we promised so long ago."

A furious scream tore itself from Naruto's lips as wooden columns suddenly wrapped themselves around his body. "Haku, are you okay?" Sasuke questioned as he put a hand on his nephew's shoulder only to pull away quickly. " Haku, you're burning!"

"It's his chakra. He wants this done once and for all." Haku responded. "If I kill her, Naruto will be himself again."

"Haku…"

"Tell Sanyu that I'm sorry. Tell Shinta… Walk proud and never stop walking. Sakura can beat on my corpse all the wants, I guess." Haku forced a smile. "Thanks for everything… Dad."

Sasuke felt his heart freeze, never before hearing that word come from his nephew's mouth. He stood frozen as Hari appeared, her eyes dancing with entertainment. "Ready to play, big brother?" Hari questioned lightly.

"Always, little sister."

The group watched as the two siblings moved around each other, kunai flashing in the sunlight as crimson orbs stared at each other in anticipation for the next attack. This was how it was supposed to be, Haku realized as he slashed at his sister, successfully drawing blood. They were never supposed to be best friends. They had been born each other's enemy and everything leading up until this moment had been preparation.

With fire consuming every cell in his body, Haku charged for one final attack.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

_We were yin and yang, light and dark. She was me as I was her. Once upon a time people had thought that we would each go far. I was in the running for future Hokage and she was a blossoming medical prodigy._

_Pictures of our childhood show two children, one that smiled and one that never did. The pictures never revealed that our mother had abandoned us and that our father had fled after being forced to assassinate our clan for plans of betraying Konoha. They had just showed two children enjoying life and the comfort of knowing our uncle would never abandon us._

_They had all thought that I would be the one to betray Konoha. They were wrong. I remained loyal and she betrayed everything that our village stood for._

_When I close my eyes in this darkness, I still feel her heart beating frantically in my hand as I tightened my grip around the muscle. My own chest throbs when I remember her hand clutching my heart in the same fashion, neither of us moving._

_The fire that consumed me during my fight with Naruto moved to my chest and I remember hearing my sister's screams as that same fire consumed her. I had known on a subconscious level that the fire that burned us was actually the Kyuubi's chakra. I hadn't expected that the rest of the Bijuu would throw in their own power to assist in the death of the woman that had once been my sister._

_Maybe that's why I lingered in this darkness. My body couldn't handle the chakra of nine Bijuu coursing through it like a poisonous electricity. For what it was worth, I envied the Jinchuuriki for being able to withstand their demon's chakra. Someday there would be no use for sealing demons within innocent people. At least, that's what I hope and I hope there are others that feel the same._

_Konoha rebuilt itself and it seems that the civilians that once thought we shinobi had it so easy now realize that we live in a world where our only true constant is death. Naruto remains as Hokage after reclaiming his mind upon Hari's death. I hear that him and Hinata are expecting another mouth to feed._

_Sasuke and Sakura are expecting as well though the villagers now are wary of those with the name Uchiha. Nobody blames them seeing as the Uchiha clan has spawned out traitor after traitor. It's funny, though, that nobody's made any complaints to the family having to undergo psychological examinations every so often. Shinta, I hear, is doing fairly well with them and is on the fast track to becoming an interrogator for ANBU. Gods help us all._

_Sanyu's being strong and raising our twins as well as my nephew by herself. She's so much stronger than I could have ever been had our roles been reversed. One day, I'll open my eyes and once again see the faces of those that I love so dearly. The only face, I think, that I may miss the most is the face of the angel that fell into a darkness that hope couldn't break through._

_But within that same darkness that Sakura had once pulled me from, I found hope. I found hope within darkness. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I hear somebody calling for me and as I've been told so many times, it's incredibly rude to keep people waiting. Farewell for now._

_

* * *

_

lostmoonchild: And here we have the end. I actually don't know if Haku survived or not since this the ending that the story wanted for itself so I let it be this way. Umm... There's not going to be a third story for this so please nobody ask. Thanks to everybody that's reviewed, followed, and put this story as their favorite and on their alerts. You guys are awesome and I hope that the next fic I do (which will actually be rather serious but the release date for that hasn't been decided as of yet) will be just as good as these two little fics. Ja ne!


End file.
